FiregazeXGreyfoot - Forbidden Desire
by BladeClaw96
Summary: Her heart pounded as she neared their meeting spot. Was she really going through with this? She growled quietly, knowing it was too late to go back now. Her mind, her body, wouldn't allow such a thing. She knew she'd go through with it, and she'd love every second of it, just as much as the enemy, crippled medicine-cat would. She closed her eyes, and braced herself.Warriors Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

*****************************Please Read This*******************************

-THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX. IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK, GO BACK-

Hello! And welcome to my story! This story is about warriors lemons, with some random shit thrown in to make you go 'awwww' and 'ooohhhhh' and 'how loveeeely'.

But don't expect much of that. It's more along the lines of 'fuck fuck fuck'. You have been warned.

I spent tons of time editing this shit and making it pretty readable and reader-friendly. You are fucking welcome.

The story involves a she-cat warrior, and a tom medicine-cat, who has a crippled leg. The shit is explained in the story.

I hope you enjoy the story!

Edit: This opening page has been edited for the benefit of oversensitive readers who click on this story to masturbate to word-porn but take insults by someone they don't know to heart. Any and all comments will be approved by me no matter what they say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Greyfoot limped along with the pack of his Lightningclan clan mates as they trekked to the site of the Gathering. It was the night of the full moon again, and it was time once more to meet with their sometimes rivals, the cats of the clan across the gorge.

Firegaze walked in the front of her Airclan clan mates next to her leader, talking of what would be discussed at the gathering. In particular, the high activity level on the Lightningclan border would be addressed, which was sure to bring ruffled fur.

The clans had met at the gorge crossing since the dawn of time. The gorge, which looked like a claw mark through the earth, narrowed to only a few tail-lengths wide here, with an island of rock in the middle that almost seemed to be handing in midair, which provided a platform for the leaders. Greyfoot sighed, predicting some sort of trouble at the coming gathering.

Firegaze was one of the first cats to enter the gorge. Airclan had arrived before Lightningclan, but she could sense them nearing quickly. Firegaze took a deep breath and straightened her back and puffed her chest out, preparing herself for the gathering. While she didn't want the two clans to enter war, she never minded a bit of tension, especially with the enemy clan.

Greyfoot strained himself to catch up to his leader, Rowanstar, before the clan emerged from the pine trees characteristic of their territory to greet Airclan. "Rowanstar, please don't say or do anything rash. Mistakes now are what will escalate the situation from a skirmish to a war." He said quietly.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" The brash, bold, young leader replied.

"You know I'd go to the Dark Forest and back for you, Rowanstar." The medicine cat retorted. "But new leaf is just on the horizon. We can't cripple the clan before it's had the chance to grow stronger."

The leader muttered to himself and broke away from the pack to be the first cat to come out of the tree line to the gorge, Greyfoot and the others following close behind.

As the Lightningclan cats entered, Firegaze looked all the cars entering one by one. One cat in particular caught her eye, the medicine cat, Greyfoot. She couldn't help but to stare at his twisted paw that caused him to limp so severely. She couldn't help but to wonder if the reason he was a medicine cat was due to his injury, and she stifled a surge of pity. "Why should I feel sorry for him? He's an enemy," she mumbled quietly to herself.

Greyfoot scanned the opposing crowd of warriors, looking for the Airclan medicine cat. The gatherings were their primary time for exchanging ideas and remedies. His gaze landed on Firegaze, a young warrior she-cat, who seemed to have been staring at him for a moment. As the gathering began, Rowanstar conceding the first chance to talk to Airclan's leader, he wondered what she'd seen in him that had her attention for so long. 'Probably this accursed thing again,' he growled softly as he examined his warped paw.

She saw the medicine cat glance at her as though he'd spotted her staring at him. A small feeling of guilt shot through her when he looked at his paw forlornly. Raising her chin higher, she strode for the tom to start a conversation with him.

Greyfoot went up to the very edge of the gorge and shook his head, gesturing for her to come to him. He couldn't jump the gap. He'd tried a few times back at camp, with two lines in the dirt to fit in as the gorge, and had never been able to clear the full distance.

Feelings shot through her when she saw the Tom gesture for her to come closer. She hurried her pace until she stood before the medicine cat. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked "Hi Greyfoot."

"Hello, Firegaze." He mewed, dipping his head courteously to the seemingly flustered she-warrior. "How is the prey running in Airclan?"

Firegaze shook her head to clear it then returned the polite gesture coolly. "The prey is fantastic. I'm assuming all is well with your clan?" She said slyly, trying to get a reaction out of the Tom. Purposefully, she moved until she sat at his side closely.

"For the most part." Greyfoot eyed her suspiciously while she was shuffling closer to him, his tail flicking. "We're all well fed and my stores are almost full, and it's not even new leaf yet." Smirking, he saw what she was getting at and played along.

She looked him in the eye for a few moments, regarding his response. Changing the subject, she abruptly nodded towards his injured foot and asked, "What's the story behind that?"

Greyfoot looked down at his paws for a moment, considering his response. "I was born with this. My father was a proud warrior, the deputy at the time. I was a disgrace to him." He examined his twisted paw again. "I tried to be a warrior, but I couldn't do anything correctly. I'm only good for picking herbs, so that's what I do." He chuckled darkly.

Forgetting what clan he belonged to, she laid her tail on his flank and rested it there. "I'm sorry to hear that. And I'm sorry I was staring at it earlier." Glancing around, she saw that the clans were beginning to assemble for the gathering.

Out of the blue, a radical idea came to her. Rubbing her tail on his flank, she looked at the medicine-cat tom. "You have an interesting story. I'd like to learn more about you," she hesitated before continuing, "Meet me here tomorrow night at moon-high?

Greyfoot's head tilted curiously as he listened to her idea, flinching slightly at her touch, but accepting it. "That could work, perhaps. Maybe I could even learn a little about you. But, one condition." He warned, though he said it lightly, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She raised her eyebrows at his remark. "Oh? And what might that be, medicine-cat? "She teased.

He flicked his ears towards the gorge between their territories. "You asked for me earlier, but I made you come over here because I can't jump that gap, on account of my... You know." He turned back to the Airclan cat, grinning. "Tomorrow night, you're going to train me until I can make it."

Firegaze looked him up and down. "It'll take a lot of work, but I suppose I could try to whip you into shape." Snickering slightly, she mewed, "then we can see who's from the stronger clan. And I don't want to hear any excuses.

"Deal." Greyfoot replied, locking eyes challengingly with the she-cat, his fail flicking from side to side behind him as the crowd behind them rose into an uproar suddenly.

Firegaze felt her eyes widen when she heard shouts rising up behind her. She whirled around to see what was happening.

"How dare you accuse us of being lowly prey-stealers!" Rowanstar hissed across at Airclan's leader. Clouds began to cover the moon as more indignant shouts and hisses erupted from the clans.

Shocked at the sudden outbursts of anger, Firegaze glanced at Greyfoot before padding towards the commotion. The moon-lit sky began to darken and despite her distaste for Lightningclan, she didn't want the gathering ruined. Gathering courage, she tipped her head back and snarled above the clamor, "Rowanstar, Whitestar, stop this now.

Rowanstar's angry yellow gaze fell on Firegaze as she spoke up. "And who are you to order us around, Airclanner?"

Greyfoot hobbled up alongside Firegaze, glaring defiantly at his leader. "Look at the sky, Rowanstar. Our ancestors did not wish for tonight to become an argument over a few mistakenly crossed borders."

Firegaze looked at the tom backing her up before gazing up at the leaders once more. "I am an Airclanner that doesn't want more bloodshed over a dumb scent line," she hissed, feeling her paws tremble with fury.

Whitestar stepped forward. "Greyfoot, the border crossings have not been accidental all the time, and we must defend what is ours."

Enraged, Firegaze stepped in front of Greyfoot protectively and glared at her leader. "Then let us defend our borders with patrols, not war," she yowled in response.

A murmur raced through the crowd on both sides of the gorge as Greyfoot yowled.  
"That's it, if you can't control your warriors, Whitestar, then I won't let you waste our time here." Rowanstar hissed, leaping off of the suspended island and flicking his tail, the signal for his clan to follow him back.

Greyfoot growled softly at his leader's arrogance and dipped his head respectfully to Whitestar, glancing over at Greyfoot apologetically before following the rest of Lightningclan.

Disappointed at the outcome of the gathering, Firegaze stared after the medicine-cat as he disappeared along with the rest of Lightningclan. She felt an inexplicable tug in her heart in his direction, one that she never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning, she saw the rest of Airclan grouping up and heading back to camp, and she followed them. Right before the gathering spot disappeared from her view, she turned and whispered, "You better not forget out meeting tomorrow, Greyfoot."

Greyfoot turned around once before heading into the trees, watching Firegaze go along with the rest of Airclan. He smiled softly when he thought about their plans for tomorrow night. He felt something inside him, something forbidden to all medicine cats since the dawn of the clans, but didn't pay it much heed, confident that he could control himself when it mattered. Satisfied, he turned back around and limped into the trees after his clan.

One day later, Firegaze sat underneath the overhanging where the leaders had argued the night before, eagerly awaiting Greyfoot's arrival.

She desperately needed a friendly face to see because when she had returned from the gathering Whitestar had clawed her brutally for speaking out, scarring her back badly.

Greyfoot hobbled along as quickly as he could. He'd been spared punishment mostly because he was a critical part of the clan, and had easily fooled the camp guard into letting him out under the ruse of picking herbs. When he spotted her under the overhang, he purred to himself and smiled, basically bounding towards her on his three good paws, not close enough to notice her fresh wounds yet.

She heard his paw steps and purred loudly when she saw Greyfoot bouncing on his three good legs. Without thinking, she hurtled towards him and nuzzled his chest.

Greyfoot was startled by her reaction to his presence, but sat down where she intercepted him, letting her nuzzle his chest. It was then that he spotted the claw marks running down her back. "Great Starclan... Firegaze, what happened?" He mewed with concern, examining the wounds for signs of infection.

She stepped back looked at her own back. "It was Whitestar, he punished me for interrupting the gathering." She whimpered quietly, remembering the flashing pain. Forcing a grin, she tried to meow cheerily, "but now I'm with you! I know you won't hurt me." She leaned forward and groomed his shoulder.

"You at least got that looked at, right?" He sighed, resting his head on top of hers protectively after he was satisfied that the wound wasn't yet infected. His eyes locked with hers, a little worried. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you..."

"Oh? That sounded as though you care for me, though I'm from an enemy clan," she purred the last part, rubbing her head against him. Snapping up, she said, "Enough of the sappy stuff. It's time to get you to jump the gorge."

Greyfoot snickered and licked the top of her head. "Only because you're going to get me to jump this." He teased with a purr, dragging his bad paw through the dirt until he got to the edge of the gorge. "Now, coach me." He grinned, feeling kit-like excitement course through him as he looked to Firegaze for instruction.

Firegaze tipped her head, thinking. "Well, it'd be useless for you to try a running start. Instead, you're going to have to balance your hind paws right at the edge of the gorge and scrunch up, and use your hind legs to get you across." Quickly, she did as she said to demonstrate, easily going across and back."

"Now, you try," she ordered. "I'll be on the other side to catch you in case you slip. And remember," she teased lightly, "don't hesitate. Your father may have seen you as a disgrace, but I think you're perfect."

Greyfoot felt embarrassment course through him, pinning his ears back humbly he quietly mewed a "Thanks." Doing as she said, he lined up at the very edge of the prepice and scrunched himself up into a tight ball. Wriggling his haunches, he launched himself forwards, sailing across the gap. His forepaws made solid contact, but his hind paws didn't quite reach and he began to slip backwards.

Quick as lightning, Firegaze grabbed the falling tom's scruff in her teeth and pulled backwards, grunting from his weight. Heaving, she feel backwards and dragged them both safely to ground, feeling him fall on top of her belly-to-belly.

Greyfoot landed on top of Firegaze with a grunt. His yellow eyes blinked once before he really grasped the advantageous position he had over her, feeling their belly fur brush together. He locked eyes with the she-cat beneath him for a moment before launching into a fit of laughter, his twisted paw twitching reflexively as he chuckled

Firegaze wriggled underneath the tom, and she felt her cheeks warm at the position they were in. "Why are you laughing? You almost died a moment ago!"

Greyfoot managed to stop after a few heartbeats. "You make that jump at least twice a moon. It's nothing to you. But for me..." He panted. "For me, that was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done." The medicine cat looked back down at Firegaze. "And that's all thanks to you."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I guess you're welcome." She began to feel something as the adventurous tom lay on her. Was it love? They had just met.

"Greyfoot, I know something that may be even more exhilarating than that jump."

Greyfoot smirked down at her, his breathing finally calming back down to normal. "And, what would that be?" He questioned, ears perked for her answer. He knew that this was going to be the hard part. He was pretty sure he had feelings for the she-cat - As sure as he could be, for some cat he barely knew, but he'd have to turn her down. It was his code.

"Well...I want to mate with you. More than that in fact, I'd like to be your slave."

The Lightningclan medicine cat's grin drew across his face. Maybe he could let himself go, just this once, because she was really damn tempting with that language and all. "Oh, really?" He purred. "You've got my interest. Now show me you mean it. The 'slave' thing, that is."

Firegaze flattened her ears to her head and wriggled out from underneath the tom. She had prepared for this. Vulnerably, she walked to a two trees nearby that stood closely to one another where a system of strong vines shone. Slowly, she put herself among the vines till she could barely move, they just needed to be tightened now.

Silently, she nodded to a stick with a loose vine attached to its tip, intending to be a whip. She then placed her muzzle into the muzzler she had made and waited for Greyfoot to do something, hoping she had impressed him.

Greyfoot circled around the trees once, surveying her work as his tail ghosted over various parts of her body. "Not bad." He grinned, tightening each vine as he walked past.

Firegaze groaned, trying to follow him with her eyes as he circled her. "I'm your property, master," her muffled mew echoed out the muzzler, "Do as you wish."

"That's right, my little breeding slut. Now, you keep your mouth shut unless your Master commands you to speak." Greyfoot passed around and grasped the whip in his jaws. "Understood?" He asked around the wooden grip.

She loved the way he was treating her. She felt her core begin to wetten. Playfully, she replied, "No, master, I will speak when I wish."

"You know I don't tolerate disobedience, slave." He growled, whipping her flank once. He never could have imagined doing this to another cat before, let alone being aroused by it, but his member was beginning to emerge from his shaft. "Lift your tail."

She whimpered loudly and lowered her ears in humiliation, doing as she was told obediently. "Please be gentle, master."

Greyfoot stepped back and admired the view of her wet pussy for a few heartbeats. "I give the commands. Not you." He growled, whipping her again with a carefully-aimed strike between her tailhole and her core before walking up to her and mounting her, his breath hot in her ear as he panted. Teasingly, he licked the inside of her ear. "Ready?" He asked with a hint of a playful purr."

"Yes master," she groaned uncontrollably, her rear end stinging sharply from the whip. "Please fuck me, Greyfoot! In every hole and in every way! Dominate me like the lowly Airclanner I am," she cried through her muzzler.

"Be careful what you wish for, toy." Greyfoot growled deeply, with a devilish smirk, lining himself up and pushing his entire cock into her at once, groaning as her pussy enveloped his shaft.

Firegaze screeched in agony as her virginity was stripped away from her. She thrashed her head in her muzzler, begging for the tom to stop. She felt tears form as she realized just how helpless she was.

Greyfoot waited for just a moment when she screeched, letting her adjust to his size. He knew that deflowering was painful- it was his job to educate the apprentices about mating- and so let her have a momentary break, though he had no intention of turning back now.

Moments passed as she felt Greyfoot hold his dick within her, her core stretching. She calmed down but still panted from enduring the pain. She almost wanted to beg him to stop for real, but she had asked for this. She would go through with it, for her lover.

"Master," she panted roughly, "you don't have to slow down for a lowly slave like me."

"I just mean to train you to be the perfect cockslut, make you beg for your master to fuck you until you can't walk- and you have to enjoy it if I'm to train you correctly." Greyfoot purred sweetly into her ear, beginning to thrust slowly at first, but quickly speeding up to a far more rapid pace.

"Oh, yes! Make me love your cock! Make me worship it and treat it as a god, I beg you, master. Make me drag myself around my clan mates so that they know how powerful you are!"

Firegaze's eyes rolled as she returned the thrusts as much as the vines allowed, feeling his cock reach deep within her insides, violating her in every way. Pain blossomed into pleasure, and she couldn't stop herself from coming all over the tom's cock and balls.

Greyfoot growled lustily as he felt her juices coat his tom hood, lubricating his member and allowing him to punish her with even more intensity. "You'd better be ready to clean up after yourself, you dirty slave bitch." He groaned out, feeling his own climax near with each thrust, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in until he was balls deep in the she-cat.

She felt his slick balls slap her hindquarters, and she knew she was taking the entire dick. She felt so vulnerable as she lay there, bound, with a tom's penis all the way inside her. I love being treated this way! "I will not take your dick into my mouth if that's what you're suggesting."

Greyfoot suddenly pulled out of her and gasped as he came for the first time, his cum roping across her backside, covering her hindquarters. "Oh, no?" He asked with a sound halfway between purr and lusty growl. "Did I not already tell you the price of disobedience, slave?" He took a step back and picked up the whip once more, padding around to her front to face her.

Firegaze huffed in terror and strained to look up at her master. Stubbornly, she locked her jaws and turned her head until the vines tightened. She wanted to see how far the tom would go.

"Perhaps you need a little more convincing." He chuckled, the medicine cat lashing her shoulder with the whip once before giving her chest a harder lash.

She hissed at each hit, a dull fiery pain erupting in her shoulder then chest, close to her sensitive teats. Refusing to give in, Firegaze kept her eyes closed and hissed in defiance.

"I see." He mewled, rolling onto his back and sliding under Firegaze. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling it, as he struck out at her with the whip again, aimed at another one of her teats.

Firegaze whimpered, once again turning submissive. "Please, stop! I'll do it!" She straightened her head and lifted her neck, opening her jaws wide for anything to enter."

Greyfoot stood up after giving her teat a parting kiss. "How can you call yourself a slave if I have to punish you to make you suck my dick?" He growled into her ear as he mounted her head, placing his weeping member in her mouth. "Now suck, and don't forget my balls."

She took member without a fight and started off by licking down the sides, tasting each drop of cum before it slid down her throat, swallowing loudly. Next, she took the tip and bobbed her head, sucking his cock as neatly as she could, but drool still ran from her mouth over his cock, which she quickly licked back up.

Remembering his command, she drew off to place her lips at his balls and gave each one many kisses, then took them both in her mouth and suckled. Once his furry orbs were clean, she put his dick back in her mouth and deep-throated it.

Greyfoot couldn't help but let a few purrs escape from his chest as she serviced him, eventually reigning his pleasure back in as his cock began to weep salty pre-cum out onto her tongue. "Sloppier." He commanded simply. "Worship me."

She gulped when she heard his command. She bobbed her head along the entire cock, her lips right at the slit on top of his member before slamming her head down so they touched his balls. She slurped at the dick and let her tongue massage and wrap around it, and drool dripped from her mouth over his cock. She tried slurping it all up, but some of it fell back onto his balls.

In between head-bobs, she mewed "Master, I am unworthy of sucking your dick. I'm not even worthy of kissing your ball sack. Thank you for letting me do this, master."

"We'll see about that." Greyfoot growled simply. In reality, she was right. The contrast between the warmth of her mouth and the cool of the chilled late leaf bare air on his wet cock was only heightening his arousal, making this into the most exhilarating thing he'd ever done. He came once again without warning Firegaze. "You'd better swallow it all, you low, useless whore."

Ears flattened to her head, Firegaze tried to make eye-contact with Greyfoot and swallowed the large load mouthful by mouthful, the taste making her gag some of it back onto his member. She licked it up and swallowed so that all the cum had disappeared into her mouth.

Once she finished, she bowed low so that her muzzle brushed his toes, her ass in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Amazing Auburn - It is certainly a good indication of anal. I hope that's hawt.

MegaNerd - Not cool at all.

* * *

Greyfoot smirked down at her when she bowed submissively. "Excellent. Perhaps you aren't completely worthless." He grinned, padding back around to her backside and beginning to lick her tail-hole rhythmically.

"I'm worth whatever you wish, master," she groaned, bucking up instinctively against his tongue.

Greyfoot smirked and quietly purred behind the she-cat as he gave her tailhole a few more good licks, then mounted her once more. "Beg for my cock in your ass, slave."

"Fuck me up my ass, master. Bang it so hard that it'll hurt to make dirt. Make my ass please your cock until it cums deep inside me." She dragged her tail tip lightly over his balls.

He chuckled deeply and gripped her scruff dominantly, yanking back on the loose fur to pull her head up against the restraints as he pushed his shaft into her ass at the same time.

She yowled as she took his cock, the pain that the powerful tom was forcing upon her turning her on. She had heard of she-cats who loved to be dominated like this, though she had never imagined she'd be one of them, until now.

Her back arched as his thrust made her hind legs buckle and he heaved her head up. "Pound me away master!" she yowled through the muzzler.

With his bad paw hovering gingerly off the ground, Greyfoot began to do away with the pretty she-cat below him, his balls slapping against her hindquarters with every one of his powerful thrusts, pushing her muzzle down into the dirt every time he thrusted in.

As the tom humped her tailhole roughly and her face was forced into the ground, Firegaze moved her tail from his balls to his tailhole, rubbing it seductively, eagerly awaiting him to come in her ass.

Greyfoot growled quietly in response to her teasing touch, suppressing a moan as he continued to ram into her. "Get ready, slut." He purred, yowling out as his cock swelled inside her until he came inside her tailhole. All of a sudden, while his cum continued to flow deep into her ass, he pushed his tail-tip into her pussy.

Firegaze twisted her head to lick the tom's chest and neck as her two most sensitive parts of her body were fucked. As his cum entered her ass, she clenched her holes as tight as she could to milk it all out. Kissing his chest, she mewed, "Master, you're so strong, so handsome, I deserve to take it all."

"And I guess you're not a terrible slave." Greyfoot purred, padding around to her face again, removing his tail from her pussy. Holding his tail, which was soaked with her juices, in front of her muzzle, he mewed sternly "Suck it while I get you out of this."

She dipped her head obediently and put as much of his tail into her mouth as she could manage and sucked, swallowing the remains from the tom's tail.

"That's a good girl." He purred softly, slowly calming down and acting more normal as he worked to remove the she-cat from the binding vines.

Exhaustion hit the she-cat like a blow, and she slumped down as the vines were unbound, letting the tail drop from her mouth. "Mas-master, do I still have to call you master?"

"When we're not fucking like animals, just call me Greyfoot." He chuckled, pulling his tail back so that it lashed behind him. He groomed her chest lovingly.

Firegaze groaned and fell to her side, resting her head onto the tom's crippled foot and kissing it lightly. "Greyfoot, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly." Greyfoot mewed, a similar feeling of exhaustion washing over him as well. He lied down with her, making sure she was still resting on his dead paw. "Anything you want."

"Is it true? I mean, is it true that I really am your slave now?" She shuffled her paws paws uncomfortably against the ground. "It's not that I don't want to be your slave, or anything, it's just...well.." she broke off into silence, now sure how to put it.

Greyfoot purred loudly and licked her ear. "Only while we're alone together. I'm not sure Whitestar would take too kindly to me calling you a slave."

Firegaze turned around so that she lay at his side with her head rested on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling worries swamp her. "I think I love you, but this is wrong. I shouldn't be with you at all. How will we make this work? What if I get pregnant? What if someone sees us..."

"I know I love you, Firegaze, and we'll work it out as we go." The medicine cat soothed, continuing to groom the top of her head. "I'm willing to take a risk. My clan looks down on me as a burden anyways. I know that as soon as I've trained an apprentice, I'll be cast aside..."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, keeping her head on his shoulder and rubbing her cheek on it. "Maybe, maybe you could join my clan? Or if you can't leave yours I'll leave mine! Or we could both leave..." she finished the sentence with a sigh and felt sleep creep on her, growing completely limp against her lover.

"Why? Your clan wouldn't take me. At least, not right now. If ever." Greyfoot mewed, trying to think rationally, but stopping as he realized she'd fallen asleep against him. He couldn't help but smile as he shifted slightly to get comfortable, purring quietly as her warmth was shared with his. Eventually, after lying awake and enjoying the peaceful silence, he fell asleep.

The chirping of birds made Firegaze wake. Blinking rapidly, she saw that she and Greyfoot had slept together, almost entangled. She gazed at the tom beside her as sunlight shone through the trees and lit up his fur, showing off the curves of his muscles.

Quietly, she stood and walked away in search of prey for her and her mate.

Greyfoot flanks continued to rise and fall rhythmically, the tom remaining asleep even as Firegaze stood up and left.

She quickly tracked down a large rabbit and hauled it back to Greyfoot. When she saw he was still asleep, she heaved it up and landed it on his flank hard to wake him up.

Greyfoot gave an 'oof' as the fresh kill knocked the wind out of him, causing him to yowl and scrabble to his paws as he awoke instantly, in a frenzied panic until he spotted her, and then looked down to see what had landed on him.

Firegaze purred. "Good morning, my love. I brought us some food."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously before purring and carefully standing up, hobbling over to his mate to rub all over her. "Morning, beautiful." Still half asleep, the tom lazily stretched and dragged the rabbit over to her.

She laid down with him and purred. "We're alone together, so that means I'm still your slave, right? Which means you get first bite." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and she began to groom the top of his neck.

"Guess so." Greyfoot replied with a smile, scooting in so that they brushed pelts. "Mmm, I do love how your tongue feels, slave." Greyfoot started, taking a bite from the rabbit. "On my neck, and elsewhere." He finished with a cheeky purr, swallowing down the prey as his eyes glowed with love.

She paused from her licking to take a bite of the rabbit, purring deep in her chest. She glanced up at the lighting sky. "Unfortunately, I have to get back, so I can only groom one part of you. Where will it be?"

"Whatever feels good. Do a good job, and maybe I'll let you eat.". He purred teasingly, standing up to allow her access to any part of him she wished.

She bowed her head and walked over to his rear end. Lifting her head, she nuzzled his tail out of the way and stuck her tongue out to drag it across his tailhole. Getting into it, she barely entered her muzzled and licked all around, thoroughly grooming his inside.

Greyfoot groaned quietly as her muzzle barely entered his ass, rocking his hips back against her muzzle slightly as her tongue explored his inner walls.

Feeling him rock his hips, she could tell what he wanted, she inserted her muzzle all way in until her face was buried into his rear-end fur. Just as she did with her last blowjob, she sloppily ate his tailhole out, licking and slurping wildly.

"Not bad." He mewed, smirking back at her, making sure he saved the image of her face buried in his tailhole in his memory. "I think you might get a bite at this rate."

Firegaze continued her work before pulling out to gasp out, "How much longer?" before resuming in the same position.

"Not long." He growled lustily, breathe hitching as she entered him again. "Starclan, Firegaze..."

She increased her speed, licking and stimulating his ass in any way she could with her mouth. She heard Greyfoot's breathing quicken, and awaited on his decision of how to handle his cum if it came to that.

Alternately flexing his claws into the dirt below, he finally decided to have a little mercy on his slave. "Enough." He commanded gruffly. "We'll continue some time when you don't have breakfast to eat."

Firegaze instantly pulled out and heaved for air, a nice break from Greyfoot's strong musky scent. "Thank you for having mercy, master," she murmured, then lay on her belly and dragged herself to the rabbit to, eat, tearing into it hungrily.

A superior smirk crossed his muzzle as he laid back down to eat with her. "Firegaze... When will I see you again?"


	5. Chapter 5

She thought carefully, wanting to meet him again in a new place. "I don't know...but soon, and somewhere new." She took another bite of rabbit, screwing her eyes shut as she swallowed down the taste of Greyfoot's ass. "How about in 3 nights? But I don't know where."

"Hmm..." Greyfoot thought for a moment. "Well... How badly do you want to get back at Whitestar, on a scale from 1 to 10?"

She looked at Greyfoot through narrowed eyes. "Well, really a 10. Also depends what you have in mind..."

"When we meet again in three days." Greyfoot mewed. "I'll take a trip into your camp to trade herbs and talk a little with your new medicine cat. And when I'm done, I won't exactly have to leave right away..." A slight grin crossed his face. "I say we do it once in Whitestar's den, then I'll come back that night and meet by the hot springs in your territory."

Firegaze purred. "Do it? Right in the middle of my camp?" She tickled his sheath with her tail. "I can't wait." She paused. "Are you saying we should bring Whitestar into it as well?

"That depends on whether you can keep him from slashing my throat. Convince him or use some of those vines." He purred. "I think the pair of us might be able to put him in his place. And Rowanstar's next." He grinned evilly, ghosting his tail over her core.

"Oh, believe me, together we'll be able to convince him one way or another," she purred. Smirking, she ducked in between Greyfoot's hind legs and planted a long lick across his sheathe, then bolted away, yowling over her shoulder, "See you in three days."

Greyfoot teasingly pretended to try and catch her as she ran, yowling an indignant "You'll pay for that!" And then adding "see you later!" Laughing to himself again, his dead paw twitching with each spasm, he dumped whatever they hadn't eaten and most of the vines into the gorge, then groomed himself until he was fairly sure he was clean of her scent. Then, smiling to himself, he limped back towards camp.

Firegaze laughed at his parting words, feeling a surge of affection for the tom wash over her. It was replaced by excitement for what they would do 3 days from now. She knew what she would do. When Greyfoot arrived, she would seduce Whitestar into his den by telling him to punish her for speaking against his authority, something he surely wouldn't refuse. Then, once he was in his and Greyfoot's clutches... she purred. It was fun being the bad guy.

Greyfoot could only wonder what she had in store for him and Whitestar. The next three days were going to be the most torturous of his life. He busied himself by collecting a few herbs he knew were scarce in Airclan territory, so that he could actually get into the opposing clan's camp.

It was the day before Greyfoot would come, and she was almost prepared. She had developed some. Instruments to use just for Whitestar, and possibly for Greyfoot to use on her. She was just now bringing back thorns and hiding it in a secret spot right next to Whitestar's den before she went to sleep, tail flicking in excitement at what was to come.

Greyfoot carefully wrapped some herb bundles, stashing a few special toys in one of them rather than celandine. Grinning, he thought about how he could hardly wait for this, and went to sleep purring contentedly.

That day, hours before sunset, Firegaze paced at the entrance of the camp, eagerly awaiting her mate's arrival.

Greyfoot dipped his head to the Airclan camp sentry, not able to talk on account of the valuable herbs in his mouth, dangling in a few small bundles. He turned and disappeared into the medicine den for some time. After a while, he stuck his head out and smirked out at Firegaze.

She looked back at him knowingly, and set into action. Already having talked to Whitestar, she trotted across the camp as cutely as she could, beckoning the leader over with her tail and using it to rub herself. Right before she disappeared into the entrance of his den, she reared onto her hind legs and placed her forepaws on a boulder, rubbing herself on the boulder and dragging her tongue across it.

Greyfoot discreetly watched her work, and couldn't help but let a purr rumble in his chest when she rubbed herself on the Boulder, turning to see what effect this was having on Whitestar.

Whitestar looked at the slutty she-cat hungrily, and his member unsheathed. He couldn't wait to have his way with her and show her who was boss. Thinking no one was watching, he stood, member swinging, and walked to the den, his tongue lolling.

Firegaze saw the leader approaching and stuck her tongue out at him teasingly, then fell back onto all fours and went into the darkening den.

Greyfoot looked around the camp to ensure nobody was watching, then slowly walked in after Whitestar, an evil smirk crossing his face as he thought of the things he was going to do to both of them.

Whitestar walked into the den to see Firegaze already laying on her back, legs spread wide and her paws at her chest. She looked so helpless, he almost came right there. Smirking, he sat on the she-cat so his dick was laying on her chest. "Rub it with your paws," he ordered.

Firegaze whimpered, pretending to be scared, and rubbed his cock with her paws.

Greyfoot silently sat down and smirked at her from behind Whitestar, waiting for the opportune moment to jump in. He had to admit, it was pretty sexy to watch her with another tom, and sat back to watch the show.

She saw her master watching from behind, and decided to make it worth his time. Positioning her mouth so that he could watch her blow her leader clearly, she took half the cock in her mouth and sucked loudly, flicking her tongue out so it touched the base of Whitestar's cock and his balls.

Whitestar laughed down at her and put his hind paws on either side of her head and thrusted down, face-fucking her mercilessly.

Greyfoot's member emerged fully from its sheath as he watched the rough blowjob, smirking knowingly at Firegaze. Now, all he needed was for the Tom to give him an accidental glance, unintended access at his tailhole, and it would be all over for Whitestar.

Firegaze grunted as she let herself slobber all over the member in her mouth. Strongly, she put her forepaws on his haunches and pushed up, brushing his tail out of the way of his tailhole for Greyfoot. She chuckled on the member, guessing what would happen next.

Whitestar panted as the dumb warrior sucked his dick. When he felt her laugh on his member, he looked back to see the Lightningclan medicine-cat, Greyfoot, standing there with his cock unsheathed. "What are you doing here? This is Airclan business. Get the fuck out." He growled threateningly.

"I don't think so, Whitestar." Greyfoot unceremoniously mounted the tom, his muscles overpowering the leaders despite his defective paw. Greyfoot slipped on a muzzle of his own invention, which would allow for Whitestar to talk and lick whatever they wanted him to, but didn't allow him to bite or raise his voice above a murmur.

Firegaze let go of the leader's cock with a pop. "Master, what would you like me to do now?"

Whitestar bristled in fear as his muzzle was confined by something. "Greyfoot, what are you doing? I swear if you stick anything inside my ass I will have my clan rip your clan apart..."

"What did you bring with you?" He asked his slave with a purr, flicking his ears towards the hiding spot, where he'd noticed the objects on his way in the den. "Bring it all in here."

He chuckled quietly when Whitestar threatened him, his muscles rippling. "Your clan won't do shit for you when they hear that you raped a crippled medicine cat. My scent is spreading all over this den as we speak. And if you say anything, I'll make sure everyone, from the kits to the elders, knows."

Firegaze huffed and dragged herself out from underneath Whitestar. She pulled her bag over and showed the items. "Here," she began, "we have tendrils with thorns to wrap around any cock or teat, to cause pain and to stop anything from coming out. And here," she gestured to the second item, "is the whip, but this time covered in thorns." She went back to the front of the two toms and crouched low. "What shall I do, master?"

Whitestar gulped as he realized he had been outsmarted. When he heard what Firegaze had with her, he struggled under the tom. "Please," he whispered, begging, "please don't do this. I'm a leader."

"Hmm..." Greyfoot thought for a moment. "Wrap one of those tendrils around His cock. And crouch next to Whitekit." He purred, using his tail to grasp a stick out of his bundle.

He almost laughed out loud when Whitestar began to beg. "You're not a leader here, Whitekit. You're my bitch." With that, and a deep chuckle, he pushed his cock into the leader's ass.

Firegaze obediently used her paws and teeth to tightly wrap the thorny tendril around Whitestar's cock, spitting in his face every time he whimpered. "I may be a slave, but at least I'm not a kit like you, whore," she hissed in Whitekit's face.

Whitekit writhed in pain as another tom's member penetrated him. "Please... Anything but this. Anything but being buttfucked"

"How does it feel to be talked down to by a slave, bitch?" Greyfoot growled into the tom's ear, inserting the stick grasped in his tail into Firegaze's pussy.

Firegaze groaned and used her own tail to pump the stick in and out of her, giving her master a clear view of her underside. She soon came all over the stick. "Oh... Yes" she hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Whitekit scrunched his eyes in pain, refusing to respond until the tendril on his cock was making him bleed. "It's...it's humiliating. And it hurts so badly. Can Firegaze take that thing off my dick?" He whimpered his plead.

"Why not? I want to see you cum thanks to my massive cock, like the little slut you are." Greyfoot growled down at the kit beneath him, continuing to fuck his tailhole and gripping his scruff tightly in his jaws. "Slave, take off the tendril and give him the pleasure of eating your ass."

Firegaze obeyed immediately, 'accidentally' kissing the tom's member as she bit it off and tossed it to the side. "Listen to me, pet, you're going to clean my tailhole out until it's squeaky clean, understand?" The tom nodded his head, sniffling.

The bitch was forced to bury his face into the she-cat's ass, just as Firegaze had done to her master. He felt this penis begin to throb ever so lightly against his will.

Greyfoot noticed that the tom beneath him was beginning to enjoy this a little bit and responded by thrusting harder and deeper into his ass, the 'kit's' tailhole now starting to take almost his entire cock with every thrust. He reached between Whitekit's legs with one of his forepaws and started pumping the other tom's shaft with it.

Firegaze purred at the submissive tom, his tongue still working her ass. She giggled. "Master, our bitch is cooperating well. Should I reward him?"

At Greyfoot's touch, Whitestar's erection increased until it reached full length in the tom's paw. He began to go with his rough treatment. "Oh Greyfoot, show me how a Lightningclan cat fucks. You have two Airclan cats at your paws, mate is both however you wish."

"Yes, give the slut a little treat, he's starting to enjoy it now." Greyfoot growled, smirking as Whitestar begged for more. He pulled himself all the way out of the tom, feeling the difference as his cock was exposed to the warm air after fucking the Tom's ass. Then, all at once, he slammed himself balls deep into the Tom and then continued.

Firegaze purred and knelt beneath their slut, taking his cock in one paw and balls in another, rubbing them both. She felt his cock pulse faster and faster, and knew he was weakening. "Do it, I dare you." She smirked, rubbing faster.

Whitestar groaned as he took the tom's entire cock, feeling his balls slap his ass. He moaned out loud and tried talking dirty. "C'mon Greyfoot, you call that fucking a tom? You're pathetic. And I just want you to know, you have a puny dick. What she-cat would ever want you?"

Greyfoot stopped abruptly at Whitestar's pathetic attempt at dirty talk. "Whip." He demanded from his slave softly, pulling out of the tom and padding around to his front side. "Say that again, slut?" He purred with an evil grin on his face.

Laughing maniacally but also a little uncertainly, Firegaze handed him the whip and stepped back to watch her leader's punishment.

The tom's eyes widened as the dominant tom approached his front side with a whip, which was covered in sharp thorns. "Oh dear Starclan, please don't do that!" He tried appeasing the tom by bowing his head and licking his front legs.

"I was going to finish you off, tomwhore, but you brought this upon yourself." Greyfoot mounted the tom's head and forced his cock into Whitestar's muzzle, hitting the back of the leader's throat as he pushed himself all the way in. "Now, suck." He growled. Turning back to Firegaze, he smirked. "Keep pleasuring him, but no cumming until I have filled his muzzle with mine."

Firegaze dipped her head. "Yes, master." She crawled underneath the tom and resumed her rubbing, and she playfully began to rub his shaft from base to tip. She was going to disobey her master's last order purposefully, as his punishments were always enjoyable.

Out of fear, the leader, being reduced to kitten status, sucked the tom intently, massaging it with his tongue and positioning his head so he could go balls deep into his mouth. However, more terror filled him as Firegaze's paws worked their magic, and he came all over her paws, moaning on the dick in his mouth.

Greyfoot heard Whitestar groan and knew that his orders had been disobeyed. "What did I just fucking say, slave?" He hooked his forepaws under her shoulders and dragged her out from under the tom, whipping her exposed belly once, then cracked the whip against Whitestar's back. "This is what happens when you disobey." He growled, thrusting into the white Tom's mouth and whipping them both alternately until he finally came, forcing Whitestar to swallow it all as he lashed the white Tom again.

She whimpered in pain at each lash, the thorns digging into her skin and fur. "I'm sorry, master, I'm sorry" she cried over and over at each lash. She kept her belly exposed for the whip obediently.

Whitestar felt tears flow down his eyes as he was forced to swallow another tom's cum, tasting its bitterness. His back burned from the harsh whipping, and he felt utterly low with the thought at how he was being treated, and almost liking it. He held the tom's dick in his mouth reluctantly, awaiting his next order.

"Slave, take the stick and fuck him with it." He flicked his ears towards Whitestar's backside. "Now, bitch, talk dirty to me- correctly." He commanded gruffly, the whip threateningly poised to strike him again.

Firegaze obeyed happily, roughly shoving the stick up his ass with her mouth and thrusting it in and out, splinters piercing his insides. "Take this, you filthy pile of dung!" she laughed, thrusting the stick deep within him, watching him cry out.

Whitestar gulped, crying out at each thrust from the stick. "Oh, Greyfoot, you're so much more muscular, so much stronger, than me. Your huge cock makes mine look like a kit's. I'm your property, my body is your property, my mouth, my tailhole, my paws, and everything is yours!"

"Better," he purred quietly, watching her penetrate his ass with a grin. "You hurt my slave, Kit. Let this be a lesson to not damage my property again." He began to stroke his own member with his tail. "Now, savor my balls." He growled out to the bitch, whipping him again.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're...your balls?" Whitestar looked up at Greyfoot uncertainly.

"Yes, lick them, kiss them, and hurry before I decide to punish you again. I need my cock free from your muzzle for now." He replied, his mew edged with annoyance.

Bowing his ahead again, he did as he was told, kissing the furry round orbs and feeling strands of leftover cum stick to his lips. He licked the balls, and tried to watch the member being held right in his face, stroked by Greyfoot's tail.

"Slave, make him cum." He commanded lustily, purring at the sensations Whitestar's lips and tongue created on his balls as he continued stroking himself, moaning softly.

Firegaze carried out the command quickly, using her paws and tongue to lick Whitestar's balls and the base of his dick from behind. Right before he came, she placed her paw pads right in front of his cock so that his cum covered them, then rubbed them all over his cock once more.

Greyfoot gasped as he finally worked himself up to orgasm, pushing Whitestar back with his paws so that his face was covered in Greyfoot's cum, purring at the image as his seed covered the bitch's face, muzzle, neck, and chest.

Firegaze looked up from her job of pleasuring Whitestar. "Can I look at him, master?"

"Yes, come see, slave, then come join him." He purred. "You're going to share my cock, and tailfuck one another while you worship me."

She padded over and snapped the image of her leader's front end covered in her lover's cum. Her ears flattened as she realized her turn was coming up next, and crouched alongside her leader. She hissed to Whitestar, "tail-fuck me and I'll tailfuck you. If you don't who knows what Greyfoot will do with us?" She placed her tail tip into his asshole, and felt his tail approach her pussy. She took her master's cock in her mouth and suckled.

Whitestar obeyed as well, slipping his tail inside Firegaze and pumping his tail, then put his mouth back onto the tom's balls.

"Very good, my little whores." Greyfoot grinned up at them, loving the feel of the Tom's mouth on his balls, and the way Firegaze used her tongue when she sucked him.

The two cats switched placed frequently, with Firegaze licking his balls while Whitestar sucked. Here and there, they would each take a ball in their mouth and suck, or entwine their tongues together on his cock.

"Master," Firegaze panted, "Please make Whitekit swallow your cum."

Greyfoot threw his head back and purred loudly every time they changed their technique, loving the feeling of their tongues tangling around his dick, or the contrast between her velvety mouth and his rougher one. Hearing her request, he chuckled. "But he's already had two of my loads, and you've only had one. I want to cover you as well."

Firegaze's ears flattened at his words. She didn't want Whitestar to see her covered in cum, but she had no choice. She was but a lowly slave. Nodding in agreement, she pushed Whitestar's head away and licked her master's sack, waiting for his load to cover her.

"Here it comes... Kit!" He growled, changing his mind at the last moment as he used his forepaw to push the Tom's cum-covered muzzle back down around his cock, groaning as he released another load into Whitestar.

Firegaze purred as she watched her master's bitch drink the cum, seeing his throat convulse. Firegaze wanted to try something. As Greyfoot released his cum down Whitestar's throat, she whispered quietly into his ear. "Let's rebel against him and show him whose boss." She didn't know if they'd be strong enough, but it was worth a try.

Whitestar nodded slightly in response to Firegaze's idea. He was exhausted and sore but they could always try. Swallowing the last rope of seed, Whitestar popped his mouth off and yowled, thrusting his into Greyfoot's stomach to floor him.

Greyfoot yowled as he landed belly up on the den floor, his whip knocked out of his reach by the impact. "What's going on here?" He growled deeply, not realizing they intended on turning the tables.

"Hold him down, Whitestar," Firegaze growled, walking around the pair to grab the whip. "We have to figure out what we're going to do to you. From now on, you will be addressed as Cumfoot, and you will address us both as master." She smacked his tailhole hard with her paw, claws unsheathed. "Understand, Cumfoot?"

"Never." He hissed, putting up a fight despite the fact that he'd secretly hoped she'd do this once.

"Now look at who needs to be punished," Firegaze hissed angrily. She tossed Whitestar 2 of the tendrils. "Tie on around the base of his cock, the other around his ball sack. We're gonna have to break this whore." Before he did that, Firegaze removed the modified muzzler off Whitestar and placed it on Cumfoot.

"Now," she spoke to Cumfoot, whip poised in her jaws, "What's your name?"

"Greyf-" the medicine cat was interrupted when he hissed as a tendril was tightened around his cock. "C-Cumfoot." He panicked a little internally, fearing what Whitestar would do to him now. He had threatened the leader, after all.

Firegaze saw real fear in his eyes, and turned to Whitestar momentarily. "Do what you wish, but do not hurt him, or I'll rip your head off." She then whipped Cumfoot across his stomach. "Good slave, and what do you address us as?"

Whitestar smirked as he heard Greyfoot hiss, and he tightened the tendril even tighter when Firegaze wasn't looking. 'I'm gonna make this bitch pay'. He dipped his head and placed one of his balls in between his teeth lightly, but didn't bite down.

"You are my masters, master." Cumfoot mewled weakly as the tendril was tightened even further, and he squirmed a little when he felt Whitestar's teeth on one of his balls.

Firegaze frowned when she heard his weak mewl. "Good, slave." She looked back at Whitestar to see him playing with Cumfoot's balls. She snickered down at her slave. "Do you not like having your balls played with, whore?"

Whitestar grinned widely when Firegaze didn't see what he was doing. He bit down roughly on the ball in his mouth then let go, pretending to be tying the tendril around his sack still.

Cumfoot didn't respond at first, then hissed loudly as he was bitten, again trying to squirm away.

Firegaze instantly knew something was wrong, and twisted around and grabbed Whitestar's head, thrusting it against the stone wall so he was knocked out stone-cold. Seeing bite-marks on Greyfoot's balls, she licked them gently to comfort him, then resumed her 'master' attitude.

"Looks like it's just us two, slave. "She mounted the tom belly to belly and rammed her tail into his tailhole. "Talk dirty to me, Cumfoot."

Cumfoot snorted as he looked at Whitestar's limply unconscious form behind her, then looked up into his master's eyes as she slammed into him. "Please, fuck my slutty ass with your tail, master, I need your long, soft tail in my ass!"

She pumped into him deeper, enjoying the tightness of his tailhole and snickering at his begging. She held one of her paws up, which was still covered in his cum, and held it in front of his muzzle. "Clean your disgusting seed off me, slave."

"Y-yes, master." He mewled, his ears back as he grabbed her paw with his and pulled it to his muzzle, starting by grooming her sensitive pads, his own cum on his tongue for the first time.

Firegaze purred at the tickling sensation his tongue brought to her paw. "Yes, just like that. Good slave." She flexed her paws, and watched Cumfoot's every move with his tongue.

Greyfoot looked up at her innocently as he continued, beginning to moan occasionally as she pleasured his ass with her tail. He would give a few licks to one part of her cum-covered paw, then return to her pads, licking and kissing them.

"Mmm, you're gonna have to do this more often. Once you finish cleaning my paws, you're going to give me a blowjob, then maybe I'll let you take back the reigns."

"With pleasure, master. I can't wait to blow you." Cumfoot purred between strokes of his tongue, working his tongue into the space between her pads and grooming that as well, moaning as his cum began to build up behind his cock, held back by the thorny tendril that dug into his cock if he made the mistake of squirming.


	8. Chapter 8

She saw his cock twitching and knew the tendril was preventing him from releasing. She purred as he licked her paws passionately, and she felt power over the tom. When he had swallowed all his cum and her paws were clean and soft, she mounted his head and quickly thrust down on his muzzle.

The Tom's bad paw kicked out cutely as she pushed herself down onto his muzzle, the tom purring to vibrate his muzzle inside her pleasurably as his tongue flicked out across her inner walls.

Since she was already turned on, she came all over his muzzle and face. She got off the tom and crouched by his head, licking off all the cum from his fur gently. "Well, you have the reigns now. Are you satisfied or would you like to do anything else, master?"

"C'mere." Greyfoot mewed through his muzzle, standing up, knocking her over and rolling her belly side up. Purring, he stood over her and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her paws around his back, grasping his shoulders, and kissed him back as passionately as she could, pushing her lips hard against his and purring hard.

Greyfoot put his paw on her chest and ghosted his tail over her belly, brushing a few of her nipples on the way. After a few moments of the passionate kissing, Greyfoot finally pulled away, panting as a strand of saliva ran between their muzzles.

"Dear Starclan, you're so handsome and hot, Greyfoot." She bucked back against his tail where he touched her nipples. She licked at the strand of saliva and swallowed. "Won't you kiss me more?"

The Tom chuckled and leaned down to lick her cheek once. "The tendril and the muzzle. Take them off, and I'll consider it, sexy." He mewled, the muzzle beginning to feel right around his head. Noticing her reaction, he continued to ghost his tail over her shoulders, nipples, and her hindquarters. His member throbbed painfully against the loop of thorns around the base, eagerly awaiting release.

Firegaze quickly undid the toys and threw them to the side, freeing Greyfoot completely. She then laid back down, belly-up, in the same position they had been in while kissing, and she leaned her head up to kiss his shoulder.

"Good girl." He purred, his muscular body retuning to its position over hers. He leaned in and kissed her neck at first, then returned to pressing his muzzle against hers.

She stuck her tongue deep into her mate's mouth, moaning as she kissed. She mumbled into his mouth, "you're so hot" over and over, dragging her paws down from his shoulders to his knees and back up.

Greyfoot simply let her continue, purring quietly into her muzzle, his tail ghosting over her belly and one of his paws on her chest dominantly, pinning her to the den floor as he continued to kiss the she-cat below him.

After tasting her mate's sweet mouth for what felt like seasons, she broke off and laid her head on the floor, looking up at Greyfoot with his paw laying on her chest. "So, my lovely, are we finally done?"

"Indeed. I need to get back to my den now…" Greyfoot licked her nose and unwillingly stepping off of Firegaze, spitting on Whitestar's limp form on his way to the entrance. "Hopefully, I'll see you again soon."

She snorted when her mate spat on Whitestar. She nodded, "Ok, be safe. I'll just finish up here," she mewed as she approached Whitestar with an evil glint in her eyes. Before she made it to him, she asked, "Will we still meet at the hot springs tonight?"

"Oh, yes." Greyfoot purred, returning the devilish smile. "And rest up, I plan on fucking you just as hard, if not harder." Noticing that she was approaching Whitestar, he smirked and said "Shove that stick up his ass for me, but other than that I'll leave you alone with him. Do as you please." He turned and left with a sweep of his tail, satisfied.

"Oh, believe me I will. And I might just tell you all about it later. See you!" She called the parting words to the Tom as he left. Chuckling, she set to work.

Greyfoot smirked and hoped for his sake that she didn't go too crazy with the helpless leader in the den, leaving the Airclan camp as nonchalantly as he could with a bundle of herbs. Meanwhile, out of sight in the bushes, a pair of eyes watched him leave the den and head out on the way back to Lightningclan territory.

Firegaze took her time finishing up with her leaders body. Because he was unconscious the whole time, she may have taken a few lives from him without knowing, but fuck it to hell, she was already evil and corrupt. She was totally unaware of any spying eyes.

Greyfoot concentrated on his work until nightfall, sorting herbs and treating a number of minor wounds his clan mates received, including a few from yet another border argument gone violent. He hoped she hadn't been on the other end of that.

Hours later, Firegaze lay beside the warrior den dozing off in some warm sunshine, overhearing a conversation between a group of warriors and a very tired looking Whitestar. They were discussing some border skirmish that had occurred, when suddenly one of the warrior's proposed attacking the enemy camp.

Firegaze laid her ears back flat when Whitestar looked pointedly at her and nodded. "Yes, we will attack them at once! Warriors of Airclan, assemble and prepare for battle!"

Greyfoot was still busily tending to a kit's sprained paw when Mottledfinch, a young warrior, sprinted into the camp, eyes wide. "Rowanstar! Rowanstar!" He yowled, looking around the camp in a panic. The leader emerged from his clifftop den a few heartbeats later.

"What is it, Mottledfinch?" Rowanstar's frown was evident.

"Airclan has sent an attack party this way!" The mottled tom said, panting. "We don't have long before they arrive!" The clan erupted into a mix of murmurs and panicked gasps.

Rowanstar growled and muttered something under his breath. "Senior Warriors, form up in the camp entrance. Cover the whole entrance, then form rows behind that. We will not let them inside." Turning to the medicine cat, he gestured for Greyfoot to follow him into the leader's den, which he did.

Firegaze breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself as she strode alongside her clan mates, heading through the enemy territory towards their camp. She had felt her heart freeze in terror when Whitestar had deliberately chosen her to be part of the first attacking patrol. The other one was going around to flank the other side of the camp.  
She didn't know what she would do. What if she came face to face with Greyfoot? She would never be able to hurt him. She knew that they had only minutes before they arrived to the camp.

Rowanstar sat down inside the den while Greyfoot remained standing.  
"You were in their camp earlier today." The leader said simply.

"Yes, why does that matter?" Greyfoot asked, his heart sinking as he wondered what the other Tom meant. Did Rowanstar know about his secret relationship?

"Did you have any idea that they were coming to attack?" Rowanstar growled quietly, causing Greyfoot to pin his ears back, though he sighed with relief.

"No, Rowanstar, any plans they made, they made after I left."

"Hmm, perhaps they aren't as mouse-brained as they seem." Rowanstar sat down again, deep in thought. Padding out of his den, he issued a few new orders to the warriors, having a number of them hide in the nearby woods or in the dens inside of camp, while a group of four continued to bar the camp entrance. The rest lied in wait to ambush the Airclan attackers.

"Mottledfinch, guard the medicine den with Greyfoot." Rowanstar ordered, he himself marching to just behind the line at the entrance, awaiting the arrival of the attackers. Inside the den, Mottledfinch's heavy, rapid breathing created a slight distraction for Greyfoot as he prepared herbs for treating the cats who were sure to be injured afterwards.

Here it goes before the party had reached the camp entrance, they had slowed to a stop to make a silent approach and form a loose semicircle at the front of the camp. Whitestar, also on the patrol, raised his tail before bringing it down like a whip, signaling for the warriors to attack. Screeching erupted around her, and Firegaze leapt forward into battle.

Caught up in the adrenaline of the battle, and aware of what was at stake, Firegaze immediately adjusted so she could use her best battle skills. In a whirl, she began fighting Lightningclan warriors, dealing many blows but all the while receiving some in return. She barely felt one cut directly above her eye, though she knew it was deep by how much blood ran down into her eyes.

As a Lightningclan warrior tackled her, they fell along the camp trying to pin each other, unknowingly approaching the medicine-den but not quite reaching it when Firegaze finally pinned down the other warrior.


	9. Chapter 9

BrightMind - Thank you for reviewing! It inspired me to bring on the next 5 chapters. I'm glad you enjoy this. I am jealous of Firegaze's position.

* * *

Angry from the wounds she had received and wanting vengeance against the fierce warrior, she leaned down and hissed in the Lightningclan cat's ear, "I'm going to rip your throat out, you fox-heart."

"Greyfoot, I'm frightened." Mottledfinch mewled quietly before battle was joined. Greyfoot leaned over to mew a "you've got this." Quietly into the other tom's ear. Smiling reassuringly, he got back to work with the herbs despite the commotion outside. Greyfoot had always liked the young warrior, even as far back as his apprentice's years. Suddenly, a pair of fighting warriors rolled just outside his den. The warrior next to him tensed when he recognized his father beneath Firegaze.

"Get off of him!" Mottledfinch yowled, the young warrior leaping at Firegaze, screeching with fury as Greyfoot whirled around, not having had enough time yet to react to her presence.

Firegaze whipped her head around as the warrior hurtled towards her, her paw in mid-air to deliver a blow to the neck of the warrior beneath her. Thinking quickly, Firegaze pressed her paw, claws unsheathed, against the neck of the warrior beneath her and threatened, "Stop right there or I swear by Starclan I will kill this cat," she hissed, not knowing he was the tom's father.

"Fuck you!" Mottledfinch yowled as he launched himself into her side, rage burning in his eyes as he flew towards the she-cat.

"Firegaze!" Greyfoot yowled from inside his den, meaning to defuse the situation, but as Mottledfinch tackled Firegaze, it was too late.

As the tom leapt at her, Firegaze reflexively pushed her paw down so her claws jammed down into the tom's throat before being ripped back out as Mottledfinch tackled her. They rolled together, clenching each other's shoulders with claws bare, biting and clawing fiercely.

In the background, Firegaze heard Greyfoot shout her name, but it was simply background noise compared to the attack, and the fact that she was now fighting for her life against Mottledfinch.

Mottledfinch screeched and clawed wildly at the she-cat as Greyfoot dragged the body of his father into the medicine den, trying desperately to save the tom.

Firegaze rapidly felt herself weakening from the one-on-one battle, and soon she lay on the ground, utterly exhausted, at the paws of Mottledfinch. Gasping, she turned her head to glare at him and raised her paw to block any blows he aimed at her upper body.

Mottledfinch battered at her until he too was exhausted, having scratched up her shielding paw until it was raw and bleeding everywhere. Hissing, he ducked back into the battle.

Greyfoot sighed and pressed his ear to the senior warrior's chest, hoping to hear some sort of faint noise, but to no avail.

Elsewhere, Rowanstar finally made his way through the melee to Whitestar. "Whitestar." He growled, glaring defiantly at his opposite.

Gasping and heaving from exertion, Firegaze scrambled to her paws and backed up slowly until she slowly entered the medicine-den, and whipped around when she noticed someone else was in there. She stared in shock at the sight of the limp warrior and the medicine-cat standing above him, looking for any signs of life.

"Rowanstar, your clan has intruded against mine, in more ways than one," Whitestar growled, showing off his claws in the sunlight. "And I plan to make your entire clan pay for it, from the smallest kit to the oldest warrior." He began to stalk threateningly towards the other leader.

Greyfoot looked up grimly to see who had entered, expecting it to be the young warrior checking on his father. He was surprised to see Firegaze instead. He simply stared into her eyes for a few heartbeats, looking for any sort of reaction, his forepaws bloodied by his attempts to save the Tom on his floor.

Rowanstar chuckled. "Beating up on kits sounds just like something you would do, Whitestar. It's a shame you don't know our terrain, I'd love to fight you on equal terms sometime. But this is not that time." Turning to the woods, he yowled "Lightningclan, attack!" The hidden warriors sprang free from the barrier around the camp and several of the dens, reinforcing the weary Warriors who were already fighting. With that, he leapt at the other leader, claws outstretched and unsheathed.

Firegaze looked down at the limp body and back up into the medicine-cat's eyes, uncertain. She had thought that she had simply been defending herself, but when she saw Greyfoot's paws covered in blood she knew she may have taken it too far. Finally, she locked eyes with Greyfoot and mewed uncertainly, "Greyfoot...will he...will he survive?"

What? Whitestar thought, as enemy warriors sprang from nowhere. They had had the upper hand before, but now with fresh reinforcements, they had lost that. He knew that to win the camp, there was only one more option. "Warriors of Airclan, form a circle and fight towards the nursery. He heard some of his warriors gasp at the idea, but his word was law, and they would obey it.

Greyfoot slowly shook his head, eyes closed. "He's already gone. He bled out." Sighing, he looked down at his paws until his ears perked when he heard Whitestar's command. "What?" He mewed in disbelief, limping out of his den into the chaos.

"Lightningclan, stop them at all costs!" Rowanstar ordered his warriors, disbelief and a little panic edging their way into his mew. With a yowl, he launched himself into the middle of Airclan's circle, trying to cause general chaos and ruin the plan.

"Greyfoot," she meowed uncertainly Ashe brushed past, and she ran after him. "Please... wait..." She stopped when she saw the circle of her own clan's warriors desperately fighting amid chaos, slowly making progress towards the nursery. "What? We're not...we're not monsters..." She whispered to herself, then glanced at her bloodstained paws, "are we?"

With a yowl, Whitestar clawed at the Tom then turned and spun around and made a full-on sprint for the nursery, where he could hear the terrified mewling of kits and panicking meows of queens.

Greyfoot growled when he realized what the Airclan warriors were planning and then limped into the battle himself, more than ready to claw the faces off of a few Airclanner, as he, like the rest of the clan, fought like lions to try and prevent the enemy from reaching the nursery, though they steadily began to give ground to the circle of Airclan warriors.

Rowanstar reeled back at Whitestar's especially painful blow across his chest, a deep claw mark now running diagonally across its length. Hissing, he ran in front of the entrance to the nursery and tried to beat back the enemy party.

Firegaze stood, unsure what to do as her clan mates made steady progress for the nursery. The cats she had been born to live with, fight alongside, and depend on each for survival, were all cats she cared for deeply, except for Whitestar. But now she couldn't believe what they were doing, all because of the order of her leader. Eyes narrowing, she began to run toward the nursery, though not all that sure whose side she'd be on once she got there.

Whitestar snarled in Rowanstar's face when he blocked the entrance of the nursery. Seeing the claw-mark on his chest, he aimed another claw-strike in the same place, hoping to puncture the skin entirely and claw the vital organs within his chest. Behind him, he heard his clan nearing closer and closer to the nursery.

"Stay away from them!" Greyfoot yowled out at the Airclan warriors, hissing as a stray paw scratched his cheek. "Think about what you're doing!" He hoped his cries would bring some sense to the Warriors, who had now almost gotten to the entrance. He backed in to Mottledfinch accidentally, the brown Tom whirling around instinctively. The pair shared a silent nod, an understanding. They went back into the fray, each Tom backing into the nursery entrance as they dealt as much damage as they could.

The Lightningclan leader deflected Whitestar's attack and screeched in rage, falling back just inside the nursery entrance with Greyfoot and Mottledfinch as the trio defended the nursery as best they could.

Firegaze quickly reached the den and stood several tail lengths away from the entrance, the main battle happening beyond her. No Lightningclan cat had seen her yet, so now she had to decide whether to attack or not. If she didn't, Whitestar could use that as an excuse to exile her, but otherwise she'd have to attack kits and queens. Making a decision, she darted inside the nursery beneath one of the toms' legs and whirled around to help barricade the entrance, hoping they'd understand.

Whitestar yowled an order after his death-blow was deflected, "swarm the entrance, and once you get in, show no mercy!" He sprinted around the den to the back and began to claw a hole through the back, hoping to surprise them from behind while his warriors went in through the entrance, not knowing how quickly they were tiring and how most of them wanted nothing to do with hurting kits.

Mottledfinch turned around to see none other than Whitestar and Firegaze creeping up behind them, yowling out as the leader clawed his flank. Hissing, he turned around to face Whitestar and began to attack furiously.


	10. Chapter 10

Rowanstar looked to Firegaze, and realized she seemed to be defecting to their side. "Push them back! Their own warriors are joining our cause!" He yowled triumphantly.

Caterwauling with all her might, Firegaze screeched and lashed at all her clan mates that tried to push through, feeling the other three toms besides her doing the same. She barely saw Mottledfinch fighting her leader, but she was unable to help him.

She also noticed that many of her clan mates were running away, busting through the camp walls to get out.

Whitestar snarled as Mottledfinch attacked him. Eager for revenge, he dove forward and went for the kill, aiming to snap his jaws around the tom's throat.

Greyfoot panicked when he saw the Airclan leader moving in for the kill at the far end of the nursery. He remembered what Firegaze had taught him about jumping and followed as closely as he could remember, launching himself through the air. He slammed into Whitestar's side just as he lunged, saving the tom, but unintentionally causing the leader's teeth to dig into Mottledfinch's ear, ripping a large chunk out as all three toms fell to the floor together.

Rowanstar now fought side by side with Firegaze as the other toms battled Whitestar. The Tom felt himself growing weaker and weaker on account of the blood flowing from his massive chest wound.

Whitestar let out a grunt as Greyfoot hit his side, and he spat in disgust when he ripped out a chunk of ear from Mottledfinch. He fell into the pile with Greyfoot on top of him, pinning him down. He tried to bat the medicine-cat off of him with his paws desperately, realizing that the scent of his clan was fading as one-by-one his clan mates retreated.

Firegaze clawed at one of her own clan mates, Brownfur, as he flew himself at Rowanstar, trying to claw his legs from underneath him. Firegaze swiped the blow out of the way and stood in front of Rowanstar to take the impact herself. She threw her clan mate off and realized he was the last warrior left from her clan, other than her.

Greyfoot growled, struggling to hold the tom down as his missing paw left him off-balance. Mottledfinch got back up and, biting back a cry of pain, placed his paw on Whitestar's throat, claws unsheathed, meaning the tom would gouge himself out if he struggled anymore.

Rowanstar dipped his head respectfully to Firegaze and motioned for her to come over to the circle of warriors inside the nursery. "Well then, Whitestar." Rowanstar smirked superiorly.

Whitestar was forced to lay completely still against the paws that held him down. "Wait," he gasped, the paw against his throat blocking his breathing, "Wait, please."

Firegaze glared after Brownfur as he ran away, making sure he went completely out of the camp. Then, she followed Rowanstar into the den uncertainly, aware of how she was an enemy warrior in the middle of Lightningclan's camp, and how previously she had killed Mottledfinch's father. Not sure what to do, she began edging towards the exit of the den after she entered, planning on leaving.

Rowanstar turned to the other leader. "I don't plan on killing you, I have some shred of dignity, unlike yourself." He nodded to Mottledfinch, who regretfully let the warrior up. The Tom padded over to Firegaze. "Thank you." He mewed solemnly, still not aware that his father had died. "A good number of us owe you our lives."

Greyfoot stretched and checked over the kits and queens for injuries, then moved on to the Warriors in the clearing.

Whitestar tried edging out of the hole as quietly as possible in the back of the den, hoping they didn't even notice until he was safely out of the camp.

Firegaze stared at him, feeling her eyes begin to water with guilt and what she had to tell him. Crouching low, she murmured, "Mottledfinch, I...I don't think you understand." She glanced at Greyfoot as he padded out, obviously to check the wounds of his clan mates.

Rowanstar didn't even think about Whitestar at the moment, more concerned about the welfare of his own clan mates. "Understand what?" He asked with a mew, standing next to Mottledfinch as both toms waited for an answer. "Is something wrong, Firegaze?" Mottledfinch asked, head tilted to the side.

Greyfoot tended to the injuries of the other warriors in the clearing. Nothing else appeared life-threatening, thankfully, but he had to make multiple trips to and from his den to get herbs of various uses.

Firegaze's guilt intensified. "You have to understand...I didn't fight for your clan out of loyalty to you, but I had to defend the kits. So that's why..." She swallowed hard, feeling her paws begin to tremble violently, "that's why I attacked your father, Mottledfinch, and I killed him," her voice grew quiet at the end, and she glanced up at the two toms standing above her with fear in her eyes.

Rowanstar's eyes narrowed at the she-cat when she confessed to killing him. "My deputy." He said simply, glaring at Firegaze.

Mottledfinch dashed into the medicine cat's den, not able to believe what he'd just heard. He returned moments later, his eyes already welling up. "Rowanstar, he's..." He looked at Firegaze, his eyes innocent and full of tears.

She bowed lower so that her belly brushed the ground. She glanced back and forth between the two toms. "I didn't mean to...I mean, it just happened. I was trying to do what I was supposed to do..." she ended the sentence with a sob. She looked at Mottledfinch, the pain in his eyes making her feel sick. "Mottledfinch, please, please forgive me," she begged, her voice rising.

Mottledfinch turned away, not saying anything as he showed her his cheek. Rowanstar looked at the she-cat solemnly. "Firegaze." He mewed sternly, trying to get her sole focus on him. "What you did is wrong, but I can only believe that it was an accident in light of what you just did for our clan. Should Whitestar exile you, or try to do worse... You have a home here." He offered quietly, turning to talk to Mottledfinch. "Now go." He mewed back at her, then turned to try and console the grieving tom.

Greyfoot listened to his leader from afar with one ear, surprised by his generosity and willingness to forgive. Neither were traits usually shown by the arrogant Lightningclan leader. He padded over to Firegaze under the ruse of checking over her injuries, applying marigold to disinfect the particularly nasty ones.

Her heart wrenched in her chest as she stumbled out of the den. What have I done? She thought to herself. She flinched when she felt another cat's touch, and turned to see Greyfoot applying herbs to her wounds. She smiled weakly at him, not sure what was going through his mind. "Hey, Greyfoot."

Greyfoot nodded solemnly, acting as though he didn't know her very well. He didn't say whether or not their meeting was still on.

As he worked on applying the herbs to her fur, she looked down at her paws. "Listen...I don't know if you have time to meet me tonight still, but either way I'm not sure if I should go back to my clan. Whitestar and my clan mates saw me fighting against them, so I won't be welcome..." she stopped meowing, uncertainty making her nervous.

"Surely they'll know you're in the right. Just give them time until the scars you gave out healed." He chuckled quietly, nuzzling her shoulder. "But perhaps you shouldn't, so long as Whitestar is around. And I'm not sure that the entire clan would react to you favorably here either, but we won't murder you like Whitestar might." Looking across the clearing as Rowanstar walked back into his den, he asked "What did Rowanstar say to you?"

"He...he told me off for what I did, but then told me I have a home here if I so desire." Desperately, she looked into Greyfoot's eyes. "Did I do the right thing in killing that warrior?"

"It isn't always required to kill in battle." Greyfoot mewed simply. Leaving her side, he said "I have to prepare his body for a vigil. Meet me tomorrow at sun high at the hot springs in your territory. You can join us to remember him, or not. Your choice."

"Wait, Greyfoot," she mewed, reached out with her paw to touch his shoulder to try to stop him.

He turned around, wondering what else Firegaze needed him for as her paw lightly touched his shoulder. "Yes?" He mewed, carefully trying to plan his every action beforehand to avoid tipping anyone else off to their relationship.

"What should I do to try to earn Mottledfinch's forgiveness? I just...the pain in his eyes is so hard to see, and I want to help ease that..." Firegaze pleaded with the medicine-cat, feeling tears start to come to her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Greyfoot thought for a moment before draping his tail comfortingly over her shoulders. "Firegaze, make sure he sees you honoring his father at the vigil tonight. And maybe it's best not to worry about it tonight, sleep on it perhaps." He mewed quietly. "Either you or I will come up with something by tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

Firegaze nodded, slightly comforted. "I will come to the vigil, and I'll honor his father as much as I can." Saying that, Firegaze padded to a shaded section of the camp and laid down, miserably observing the destruction her clan had caused, and not looking forward to Greyfoot's preparation of Mottledfinch's father's body.

Greyfoot grimly set about his task, setting lavender in a circle around the body to mask the scent while he groomed the blood away from the tom's neck area, Mottledfinch watching from afar as the clan began to gather around the dead cat.

As her lover did his task of preparing the body, Firegaze noticed Mottledfinch looking on and decided to at least try to talk to the Tom. Slowly, she stood and approached him paw step by paw step, not sure what she was going to say once she reached him.

Mottledfinch noticed she was approaching and looked down at the ground between his paws, growling quietly. "What do you want?" He asked, his mew cold and steely.

"I think you know what I want to talk about, Mottledfinch," she replied quietly, daring to sit close to him so her pelt brushed his comfortingly, and reached her muzzle forward to give his shoulder a lick.

Mottledfinch allowed the contact, but didn't turn to look at her at all just yet. "What? Here to talk about murdering my father?" He growled quietly, his claws flexing into the dirt below.

Feeling her ears burn, she looked down at her own paws. "I thought I was doing my duty to my clan, but I took it too far. First, I'm going to honor your father at his vigil, with your permission. Then, I want to earn your forgiveness in any way I can."

"You may attend." Mottledfinch mewed quietly, only now beginning to look at her sideways. "But what, exactly, would you do? How far would you go? Because it will take a lot."

Firegaze looked at Greyfoot as she spoke. "I don't know," she whispered, then looked back at the tom. "What would you want me to do? Because I would go as far as it takes. Please," she buried her muzzle into his shoulder, "I just want to hear you say that you forgive me. Please!" she begged.

"I may have something in mind." Mottledfinch mewed, scowling. "But it's rather extreme." He smirked to himself at the thought.

Greyfoot sat nearby the dead warrior as other clan members went to press their noses into his fur, some weeping.

She looked at the tom, genuinely confused. "Well...what is it? Taking care of your elders, hunting for your clan..." she kept mewing questionably.

Mottledfinch shook his head and chuckled. "Not exactly. I've always fantasized about seeing a she-cat getting fucked by a piece of prey, so that's what I want you to do, while I watch, and maybe participate."

"By...by prey?" she stammered. That was one of the lowest things any cat could ever do, to be used by prey in that way. "Isn't there anything else could you have me do? And I already have a mate..." she couldn't stop herself from gluing her eyes onto Greyfoot.

"You've probably been disowned by them, Firegaze, you clawed half your clan's faces off." He replied with a smirk. "So, will you do it? That's what it will take. You disgraced me and my father by coming to live here after killing him. It's only fair that you get the same treatment."

"Fine, I'll do it. But..." She added, smiling, "only on one condition."

"Yes?" Mottledfinch asked, slightly curious as to what she could possibly use to make her enjoy this.

"You let my mate join. I know he won't have disowned me because...well, let's just say he's special. And I want to get it done tomorrow once the vigil is completely over. Deal?" Flirtatiously, she licked his shoulder with long, tender licks.

"Why not?" Mottledfinch purred with a smirk when she licked his shoulder. Raising his voice a little for the cats gathered around his father, he mewed "Firegaze, I understand what you did and forgive you for it. Thank you for fighting for our kits and queens."

Greyfoot looked up when he talked, wondering what she'd promised to get him to have such a change of heart.

She purred and nuzzled his neck, not caring who saw. "Well, I'm going to sit vigil before making contact with my mate. How about we meet...say the hot springs in my clan's territory? And Mottledfinch, I really am sorry for what I did." She murmured before going to join the vigil, respectfully bowing her head in silence.

"Works for me." Mottledfinch replied simply. "And I believe you."

Greyfoot dipped his head again. The group of cats was mostly silent for the rest of the night, some of the elderly and kits eventually drifting off to their nests as the night wore on. Finally, the sun rose, and a procession of the elders went to bury the body.

Firegaze followed the somber procession with her eyes until they exited the camp. "Goodbye," she whispered, before standing up and approaching Greyfoot. "Greyfoot," she said quietly, "I really need you to meet me at the hot springs today at sun-high." Thinking quickly, she added, "and don't come before sun-high. I have a surprise for you." Smiling, she began padding out the camp, winking at Mottledfinch and flashing him her rear-end, then disappearing out into the forest.

Greyfoot nodded silently, that having been the plan since their adventure with Whitestar. He almost stopped her on her way out if Camp, but decided to let the surprise remain a surprise instead.

He and Mottledfinch both went about their duties like normal, Though Greyfoot was busier than normal with the number of injuries suffered during the battle the previous day.

Firegaze quickly began the preparations, stashing up the usual toys for whomever to use, and quickly began hunting for prey to satisfy Mottledfinch's fantasy. Indecisive as to which prey to use, she caught a male squirrel and rabbit, keeping them both alive and tying them up against a tree. Everything prepared, she sat guard by the tree, awaiting Mottledfinch's arrival.

Mottledfinch showed up right on time, purring as he looked around her setup in the clearing. "Boy, you put a lot of thought into this." He purred, padding up to her and sitting down expectantly. The springs were at the far side of the clearing, steam coming off of the pools of various size and depth.

Greyfoot waited in the woods nearby, not planning on showing himself until she had said she'd be ready for him.

Firegaze ducked her head, still embarrassed not only at what she was about to do, but that the tom would be watching the entire way through. "I...uhh, I've never done this before, so you'll have to bear with me." She looked at him shyly, not sure how to begin convincing one of the prey to mate her. "Which one would you like me to do it?"

"Mmm... The squirrel." Mottledfinch replied thoughtfully, smirking, looking up to check the position of the sun in the sky. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time for this.

She nodded and obediently began approaching the squirrel. Making sure that Mottledfinch could see everything, she rubbed herself with her tail to get herself wet and spread heat scent everywhere before laying down in front of the male squirrel and using her paw to fondle her nipples, forcing herself to let out fake groans.

Mottledfinch smirked and sat back to watch, his tail flicking while he watched her play with herself, groaning like a little slut. He silently willed the squirrel onward with his mind, hardly able to wait for the main event.

The prey quickly became enraptured at what the she-cat was doing to herself, and forgot all about what species it belonged to. Instead, the instinct to shove its cock into something living took over its mind, and it quickly freed itself from the rope that Firegaze had loosened. When Firegaze saw it approaching, she split her hind legs wide open and leg her tongue loll out of her mouth. "Mottledfinch, what would you like it to do to me first?"

"Suck him off." Mottledfinch commanded simply. "Put him on your chest, suck until he cums, and swallow it all." He began to get a little excited himself as he spoke, his tail subconsciously poking at his sheath.

Greyfoot began to get more and more impatient as sun high grew nearer, wondering what his beautifully dirty mate had come up with this time.

Firegaze purred at his request, glad she had the chance to show off her slutty skills at sucking any dick with vigor. She continued stroking her body with her tail so the squirrel continued to approach her before quickly grabbing it in her paws and sitting it down on her chest. It squirmed wildly until she grabbed its hips and placed its cock into her jaws, suckling loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

She barely glanced up at the sky to see that sun-high was very close. She laughed on the dick in her mouth at what Greyfoot would think when she saw her giving a squirrel a blowjob.

Mottledfinch watched, fascinated, as she actually began to suck the squirrel off. His tail wrapped around his emerging shaft and he began to pump himself with his tail, groaning softly while she watched the creature squirm.

Greyfoot looked up and decided it was time to walk over there. He took an extra few moments walking around the springs, just to make sure he wouldn't arrive too early.

Doing her best to keep her work in plain sight, she bobbed her head up and down the cock, feeling the squirrel begin to spasm already inside her mouth. She gently rubbed her paws against its balls and flicked her tongue against them until they were covered in saliva. She mumbled around the cock, "Like what you see? Bet you wish it was your cock, huh, you stupid tomwhore."

Greyfoot finally rounded the corner and spotted his mate lying on her belly, attentively working on something that was sitting on her chest. Moving closer, he realized she was blowing a squirrel. Raising an eyebrow, he sat down close to her and watched attentively, noticing the other Tom but not paying him any attention.

Mottledfinch narrowed his eyes when Greyfoot entered. "Why are you here? This is the middle of Airclan!" He didn't yet realize that Greyfoot was Firegaze's mate.

Firegaze let go of the Squirrel's cock for a heartbeat to reply, "Remember the deal we made, Mottledfinch?" She then returned to her job, feeling the squirrel's hips buck into her mouth and knew it was going to release very quickly.

Greyfoot smirked at the other tom. "You did invite me, didn't you, Mottledfinch?" Still smiling, he turned back to his mate and purred softly. "Tsk tsk, slave. Two toms weren't enough, so now you've added a squirrel? What a dirty slut you are."

Mottledfinch pressed his ears back against his head. "But... He's a medicine cat! You can't be mates!"

At Greyfoot's words she felt her core begin to wetten even more, and visibly stroked the squirrel down its entire back to its balls. The movement made the squirrel make one last thrust with its small body and it came with little ropes of seed, which Firegaze swallowed most of, but allowed some of it to land on her face for show.

Once the deed was done, she answered Mottledfinch, "Oh, who actually believes that bullshit? Fuck Starclan, we can just fuck all the way to the stars." Once she finished speaking, she began grooming the squirrel's belly.

"Where'd you put the toys, pet?" Greyfoot purred softly, leaning over her and licking the inside of her ear. "I think you might deserve punishment for being so fucking horny." He growled lustily into her ear, flicking his tail back and forth over her pussy a few times to tease her.

Mottledfinch narrowed his eyes, but decided that, with the she-cat about to fulfill his fantasies, he'd wait to debate about the existence of Starclan later. Purring quietly, he mewed "you know what I want next."

She moaned lustfully back and licked at Greyfoot's chest. "Master...they're right over there," she pointed weakly to a small alcove in the ground, covered by leaves. "But please be gentle this time, Greyfoot, I'm really tired," she mewed up at the tom standing above her.

She then shifted her gaze to Mottledfinch and dipped her head obediently before getting into a mating crouch and exposing herself to the squirrel, which took no time in mounting her and placing its dick against her folds. She shuddered as she felt it begin to poke her backside, still unsure of having a squirrel penetrate her.

"I'll consider it." Greyfoot purred teasingly, stretching himself out leisurely for a moment before padding over to where she'd pointed. Retrieving the whip and the assortment of other tools they'd amassed, he smirked around the wooden handle of the whip in his jaws as he padded back over to her, watching as the squirrel tried to slot into her.

Mottledfinch sat back with a gentle purr when she dipped her head to him. He grinned and watched intently when the squirrel mounted her, hardly able to wait for the moment when the creature would use her.

She stared wide eyed as her mate brought back the whip with the familiar dominant smirk on his face. As he walked over, she felt the tip of the squirrels cock make it inside her pussy, and already small amounts of cum leaked out and down her hind-legs. Firegaze couldn't help but to tilt her head back and moan loudly at the feeling.

Greyfoot padded around to her rear, noticing the cum leaking from her hindquarters down her legs. "Enjoying yourself, are we?" He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled quietly, crouching and lapping up her leg from her paw, tasting the cum and cleaning it from her fur.

Mottledfinch groaned and wrapped his tail around his member, beginning to tug furiously as the furry creature penetrated Firegaze.

Firegaze flexed her claws into the dirt and opened her mouth, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth. The leg that felt the tongue flexed reflexively. As the squirrel finally came inside of her fully, pushing its semen inside of her, she looked at Mottledfinch and snickered, beckoning him over with a flick of her paw.

Mottledfinch padded up to Firegaze, wondering what she could possibly want. His member hung awkwardly between his legs as he walked to her. "Yes?" He mewed, standing in front of Firegaze, but with Greyfoot behind him. His member wept pre-cum as a result of his masturbation.

Greyfoot snickered and looked to Firegaze, wondering what she had planned for the pair of toms in front of her.

"So," she meowed lazily, looking up at Mottledfinch, "You're really just going to leave now that you've seen the show with the squirrel? After all...I'm sure Greyfoot can attest to how pleasurable I can be," She smiled confidently, "and he can also tell you that as of now, my body doesn't belong to me." She stared up at the tom, watching his reaction carefully.

Mottledfinch took a moment to figure everything out. "So, you're the sex slave of a medicine cat from another clan." He smirked devilishly, kissing her neck a few times as he walked back over to join her and Greyfoot. "But... What about him?" He angled his ears to the other tom.

She lifted her head and forced herself not to beg for more as pleasure skyrocketed from her neck down her spine, making her gasp a little. Trembling from his touch, she asked, "What do you mean? I've basically told you everything. And from what I've seen, you two are close friends."

"Oh, I see." Mottledfinch purred, smirking as he laid down beside the she-cat. Noticing her reaction, he winked at Greyfoot.

The Lightningclan medicine cat laid down on the opposite side of Firegaze, smirking. Then, they both began to assault her neck, licking and kissing it alternately as they pleased. Greyfoot's tail slipped down to her core and he gently pushed the tip in, while Mottledfinch's furry appendage brushed over her tailhole lightly.

"Ohhh..." she trembled violently now, the two tongues on her sensitive skin almost too much to handle. For her own sake, she was determined to not beg for more this time, so as to keep at least a small amount of pride. But when Greyfoot's tail violated her nether regions, she stiffened and shut her eyes tightly. "Please..." she whispered, then stopped herself.

Greyfoot and Mottledfinch both stopped their attention, their tails lingering torturously above her nether regions when she uttered the single word.

"Now you've gone and ruined it for yourself, slut." Greyfoot growled quietly. Purring, he picked up the whip. "Mottledfinch, keep grooming her and teasing her. If she makes a single peep again, she gets the whip."

Mottledfinch smirked and continued the attention, his tail tip tracing its way slowly up from her tailhole to her core.

Firegaze had to flex the muscles in her legs and paws to prevent herself from moaning, and seeing the poised shape of Greyfoot holding the whip, ready to strike at any second, she looked at Mottledfinch pleadingly, eyes tearing up as she knew she was losing the fight.

Mottledfinch slowed the speed of his licking slightly when he saw the she-cat's eyes tearing up, unsure of whether or not he should actually go through with this. The slow in his licking wasn't really enough to make a huge difference in the amount of pleasure she felt.


	13. Chapter 13

When the tom slowed down in his licking, she knew he was probably thinking about having mercy on her, but to her body it felt as though he was teasing her more now. Unable to control herself, she opened her mouth and released a low groan, stretching so that her ass reared up in the air and her front paws stretched forward.

Greyfoot shook his head, pitying his slave. "You act as though you haven't been touched in moons. You can't even deal with a little bit of licking when you just got fucked by a squirrel. Pathetic." He chuckled, whipping her once, a comparatively gentle strike across her belly.

Mottledfinch looked on, unbelievably beginning to be turned on by this himself. He wondered what the-cat was getting out of it and looked to her core.

A massive battle was being fought inside of Firegaze, between her mind and her body. As the two toms played with her, her body responded feverishly, her core wetting thoroughly and begging for more attention. But her mind was telling her how wrong it was to be doing with two toms in general, let alone from another clan, one being a medicine-cat. She desperately tried reasoning with the two horny toms.

"Please, please can't you two see how wrong this is? Please have mercy." She rolled over so she was on her belly and crawled over so she law at the toms' paws, nuzzling both of their forelegs.

Greyfoot grinned down at her simply as she groveled at their paws.

Mottledfinch grinned, coming up with a way of possibly helping the she-cat out. Purring, he put his muzzle in Greyfoot's ear and whispered for a moment. The toms nodded in agreement and tackled her simultaneously, the medicine cat discarding the whip for now. Greyfoot began to expertly lap at her pussy, purring quietly as his tongue dipped into her core.

Mottledfinch's tail stroked gently down the mark Greyfoot had just made on her with the whip while he straddled her chest. "Lucky for you, I came up with a way for you to be pleasured and not be punished. It involves shutting you up." He purred teasingly, his member hanging in her face.

Firegaze looked up at him with uncertainty clear in her eyes but nodded anyways and graciously grabbed his cock in her paws, guiding it to her mouth to plant a row of kisses starting from the base down the side all the way to the tip, not putting it in her mouth. Right before she reached his tip, she murmured, "Thank you, Mottledfinch."

As her mate licked her out, she resisted the urge to buck or groan as he kissed Mottledfinch's member, but moments after kissing the tip she let loose a single thrust of her hips to make his muzzle go deep within her, and she cried out loudly in pleasure.

"That feels so good, Firegaze." Mottledfinch purred out in the middle of her row of kisses, the clearly well-practiced she-cat making him feel incredible. He simply winked knowingly when she expressed her thanks.

Greyfoot growled quietly from inside her pussy, deciding to give her a break on this one. He'd just think of some clever way to punish her next time. For now, he began to pump his muzzle in and out of her core, his tongue sliding up and down her walls with him.

At his wink, Firegaze opened her mouth and held her open lips right in front of his member, deciding to let him take control of her mouth. When she felt Greyfoot growl, she decided to try to take control of the oral job he was giving her, and clenched her pussy walls tight to try to hold his muzzle in place.

Mottledfinch grinned when she allowed him to take control and slowly inserted his tip into her mouth. He thrusted it in short jabs to press his tip up against her tongue, purring at the sensation.

Greyfoot felt Firegaze tighten around him and realized he was locked in. From then on, he went all in on his mate's core, pawing at her tailhole as he feverently lapped at her inner walls.

She kept her jaw rigid as the tom jabbed and rubbed the tip against her tongue. She reached up with a paw and lightly touched his balls with her paw, stroking downward to encourage him.

Since she was so focused on her blowjob with Mottledfinch, she didn't realize how close she was until she came all over Greyfoot's face and muzzle, and she wrapped her tail around his neck to ensure she could get as much into his fur as possible.

Mottledfinch purred quietly and started to thrust into her mouth, fucking her face roughly when she pawed at his balls, only encouraging him to start thrusting harder.

Greyfoot tried to gasp for air within her, but could hardly get any as her cum flooded his muzzle and coated his fur all the way down to his chest, the Tom not even struggling against her tail.

Firegaze moved her paws so that she grabbed Mottledfinch's waist on either side and moved her head in time with his thrusts so that when he pushed forward she bobbed her head forward to momentarily deep throat him. She winced when a barb scratched her throat roughly, but continued bobbing her head.

She being in such a pleasurable state made Greyfoot's gasping only feel like stimulation, and she tightened herself further and pulled him down as far as she could with her tail, even when she had finished cumming.

Mottledfinch groaned out when she began to move her head with his thrusts, feeling his cock force itself deep in her throat with every one of their combined thrusts. Be felt her wince when one of his barbs caught on her throat, but figured she was fine when she continued bobbing her head on his shaft and continued thrusting himself. He watched her intently, putting a paw on her chest.

Greyfoot's yellow eyes widened as his entire muzzle was forced inside of her by her own tail, his cheeks brushing up against the innermost parts of her legs as her core stretched to accommodate his dimensions. He pumped his muzzle inside her and licked rapidly, his tongue frantically probing at her as he tried to find her G-spot, desperate to be released for a breath of fresh air as he gagged a little on her cum, though he managed to swallow it down.

As she performed her blowjob, the overwhelmingly powerful aroma of the tom's sex scent captivated her, and when she saw Mottledfinch looking down at her she looked up to stare into his eyes intimately as she serviced him, looking for a trace of emotion in their depths.

When she felt his tongue graze her G-spot several times, she bucked wildly and remained tight, determined to make the tom stay there until he finished, not realizing his struggle to breathe was worsening by the moment.

Mottledfinch matched her gaze, his green eyes gazing deeply into hers. They were mostly clouded by lust, but there was a spark of something else, deep and small, but still there. He humped her face with even more intensity, his climax growing closer and closer with every thrust as he pushed into the she-cat's mouth.

Greyfoot began to gasp again inside of her, running his tongue over her g-spot repeatedly now and pumping his muzzle inside her rapidly, needing her to cum as fast as possible, his cold nose pressing against the deepest part of her inner walls.

His thrusts began to become too much for, and she gagged on his cock, her throat trying to push it out but to no avail. She swirled her tongue to help him hurry up so she could also breathe again soon.

When her G-spot was assaulted continuously by Greyfoot's protruding tongue she came for the second time, once she finished she relaxed her body completely so he could pull out.

Firegaze gave her one more powerful thrust and then came, shoving his seed far down her throat, forcing her to swallow it all. With a purr, he slowly drew himself out of her mouth, his length glistening in the sunlight with her saliva.

Greyfoot pulled himself out quickly, gasping for breath, the fur on his muzzle coated with her juices after being inside her for so long. The fur on the top of his chest was plastered to him awkwardly by the moisture. When he finally caught his breath, he padded around Mottledfinch to Firegaze's head and smirked down at her. "Ready for round two?" Mottledfinch also grinned when he heard the other Tom's words, hoping that meant he'd get a go at her pussy.

As the trickle of the tom's sperm coated her throat and his tom hood was removed, glistening, from her mouth, she involuntarily twisted her head to the side and vomited some of it back up onto the ground next to her head, her chest heaving, his cock still dangling above her.

"Yes, my masters, I'm all yours, I'm your useless whore," she replied weakly, shivering from the ordeal she just went through, a pool of Mottledfinch's semen touching her ear tip as she laid her head back on the ground. She hadn't realized pleasuring two toms would require so much effort.


	14. Chapter 14

Mottledfinch gently nosed Firegaze away from the puddle of her spit up, concern etched on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Greyfoot joined him at her side. "You don't have to keep going, you know."

"Just...just a little shaken. But why would you care?" She tipped her head to the side and looked up at him with large eyes. "I thought you hated me because I killed him..." She rolled over onto her side and curled up. "Besides, I'm not worth anything, right?"

Greyfoot pinned his ears back at her stinging remark. "Firegaze, that's just not true!" He laid down next to her, but not touching her, letting her have some space. "I love you so much."

Mottledfinch sat back with his head down, listening to the lovers quarrel. His head down in shame, knowing he caused some of her distress, he began to tear up.

Firegaze saw Greyfoot's compassion and on the other side she saw Mottledfinch tearing up, and she felt words flood out of her like a confession. "But I feel like it's true! I've been so terrible, I killed another warrior from another clan who wasn't even fighting back! I deserve to be punished. And I also..." she sobbed, shaking, "I just realized something that I know proves how much of a slut I am, but I don't want to admit it." She glanced at Mottledfinch and began to cry, her body shaking and tears slipping down her cheeks.

Greyfoot gently nuzzled into her neck fur, doing his best to comfort the agitated she-cat. "You can tell us if you want to. It won't make me think any more or less of you, Firegaze, and it sounds like you may want to get it off your chest."

"I can walk away for a moment, if you'd like." Mottledfinch quietly offered, the pitch and tone of his voice matching his pinned back ears and lowered gaze.

"No, you have to stay for what I have to tell you," she pleaded to Mottledfinch, sniffling. Turning her head to Greyfoot, she went on, "I understand if you hate me because of this, but I think I'm in love with two toms. But that can't be right..." she stopped talking, looking at the two toms for their input on her confession.

Greyfoot pinned his ears back, considering the magnitude of what she'd said quietly. On one hand, he was always fine with sharing her, but having her affections divided? On the other, this could turn out to be very convenient indeed. Suppose Firegaze did get pregnant. They could simply explain the kits as being Mottledfinch's. Suppose suspicion arose surrounding his love affair with her. He could deflect it by pointing out Firegaze had Mottledfinch as a mate. He carefully considered this for a moment.

Mottledfinch, on the other hand, looked up at Firegaze, his eyes still glistening. "Really?" He mewed disbelievingly. To him, Firegaze was mysterious, a cat he should hate, but loved. He wanted to figure her out. He locked eyes with her, waiting for some sort of response from the she-cat and her mate.

Firegaze looked at Greyfoot uncertainly, seeing him deep in thought. "Greyfoot, I really do love you, and you will always be my first love and mate. You...You do understand, don't you?"

Answering Mottledfinch's question, she then turned to him and responded, "Yes," she bowed her head to him, "I know you probably will always feel bitterness towards me, but I think we could make it happen." She glanced back and forth between the two toms, trying to read their thoughts.

Greyfoot, having carefully calculated and considered every outcome of this, decided that, sure, he could share with one of his best friends. "Of course." Greyfoot mewled, licking her cheek affectionately. "Having genuine feelings for another cat isn't being slutty. It's being in love."

Mottledfinch's ears perked when she explained herself, then listened as Greyfoot chimed in. Smiling, he walked over to them and laid down on the opposite side of her from Greyfoot. "I'm willing to give it a shot. And I'll never be too bitter to do this." Smiling genuinely, he kissed her, pressing their muzzles together and passionately locking lips with the she-cat.

Greyfoot watched the pair with a mrrow of amusement.

Firegaze sat, dumbfounded, as the tom kissed her fiercely, and it took a couple moments for her to get into it with him, tilting her head to the side and licking the toms lips as they kissed. She broke it and mewed, "Well then, should we start where we left off earlier?" Nuzzling Mottledfinch, she said, "I would like you to claim me as yours too." She looked at Greyfoot again just to make sure it was okay.

Greyfoot purred while the pair kissed. When they finally broke apart, he listened to Firegaze and smirked. "If you're still up for it." Greyfoot purred, nodding again to give her his silent consent.

Mottledfinch grinned and began to lick and nibble at her sensitive teats, his tail flicking from side to side behind him.

Slowly, Firegaze stretched out so he could access her entire body, and rolled up onto her back with her hind legs spread apart, but self-consciously held her tail over her pussy. As he touched her teats, she groaned and looked at Greyfoot questioningly, silently asking if he would watch or participate.

Mottledfinch smirked to himself at Firegaze's reaction and suckled gently at one of her teats, brushing his tail over most of the rest.

Greyfoot watched Mottledfinch work for a moment and was impressed by the tom's skill, despite his being a virgin, something neither of them had thought to tell Firegaze yet. Taking Firegaze's questioning look as a challenge, he laid next to Mottledfinch so that their pelts brushed whenever one of them moved. Purring, and casting a devilish glance up into her blue eyes, he picked out another one of her nipples and started drawing his tongue over it.

Mottledfinch grinned when Greyfoot joined him and moved his licks down her body until he was repetitively lapping at her lower belly, his tongue brushing dangerously close to her core.

Firegaze stared down her body, staring at the two males who were obviously enjoying giving her attention down there. She smiled at Greyfoot when he looked up at her smugly and drew her tail away to smack lightly at his ears, giving Mottledfinch a perfectly clear view of her core. She was already getting wet again, which made her ears burn in embarrassment.

Out of nowhere, Firegaze asked Mottledfinch a question. "Mottledfinch, have you ever done this with another she-cat before? You..." she paused to let out a long moan, "you're really good at this."

Greyfoot noticed her tail flick away and purred happily, taking Mottledfinch's place at her lower belly while the other Tom raised his head to answer her.

Mottledfinch felt a slight amount of embarrassment when she asked, and lifted his head from her body to answer her. "No, Firegaze, you're my first." The younger tom responded honestly, his ears back against his head as he wondered if she'd judge him. When she immediately complimented him, he mewed a "Thanks," and grinned up at her, his confidence returning.

As Mottledfinch returned to pleasing her, suckling gently on her nipples, Greyfoot continued to lap at her lower belly, occasionally grazing his tongue ever so slightly over her clit, almost seeming accidental, but the medicine cat's smirk up into her eyes indicated it wasn't.

Firegaze felt a surge of warmth for the young tom when his ears flattened on his head, as though her question had offended him. "I'm glad I have the pleasure of having you lose your virginity on me. Thank you." she mewed somberly, meaning every word.

When she saw her other mate grazing her clit with his tongue teasingly, his smirk making it clear he was playing with her, she snorted and rubbed his muscular chest with her tail to try to get him to go faster. She switched her attention back to Mottledfinch and smiled at him again. "You know, it's been a while since I sucked you off. I wouldn't mind giving you some licks to get you ready again, if you want."

Greyfoot purred at her touch and started to focus on only her clit, grinning as he nipped every once in a while at her lower belly, then returning to lapping her sensitive nub. Growling lustily, he brushed his tail over Mottledfinch's tailhole, egging the young Tom on.

"Sure." Mottledfinch purred casually, his back arching at the surprise touch to his tailhole. Purring, he straddled her chest once more, his tip pressing up against her lips. "Enjoy." He teased, smirking down at her, his gaze loving but tinged with lust as he met her gaze.

Firegaze widened her legs for Greyfoot before switching all her attention to Mottledfinch. She rasped her tongue smoothly over his tip again and again, getting that soaked in her saliva. As she did so, she rubbed her nose against his balls, his cock resting on top of her muzzle, and sniffled loudly. "You smell so good," she purred. She had noticed his reaction to Greyfoot's tail. "May I give your ass a couple licks before you go down to fuck my brains out?"

Greyfoot purred loudly at the other tom's reaction and continued to lap at her clit, his paw stroking the lips of her pussy to make sure she was good and ready for Mottledfinch.

Mottledfinch groaned as the tip of his saliva-soaked cock was exposed to cold air after she was done licking it, shuddering at the cool feeling she'd created. He smirked and leaned flicked her ear with his tail in response to her comment on his smell. Grinning when she proposed licking his ass, he mewed "That doesn't sound bad, Firegaze, and maybe if you do a good job I'll help Greyfoot out a little." Purring, he turned himself around to put his tailhole in her face, sharing a smirk with Greyfoot.


	15. Chapter 15

She purred, remembering her time with Greyfoot when she had thoroughly groomed out his tailhole. She positioned her nose right underneath the base of Mottledfinch's tail and started out with weak licks, making each one stronger until she licked inside, her whiskers brushing his ass fur.

Mottledfinch huffed softly when she first started licking at his ass, his eyes trailing down her body, watching Greyfoot work. When she slipped her tongue inside his tailhole he allowed a soft moan to escape, his forepaw beginning to explore her. He rubbed her nipples with circular motions, his pads tickling the sensitive teats.

Greyfoot purred and gave his attention to her core, slipping one of his claws inside her while he continues to suckle on her clit, swirling his tongue around the nub.

She gave his tailhole a quick set of licks, both inside and right across it, pleasing him as best she could. But the two toms were toying with her in her most sensitive spots, and she gasped, "Mottledfinch, I'm going to release soon..."

Mottledfinch purred at her words, panting while she ate his tailhole. "No you're not." He mewed simply, his member rock hard as he dismounted her muzzle and padded around to her core, laying his tail on Greyfoot's neck. "Not until I'm done with you, that is."

Greyfoot got his meaning and rolled away from the she-cat, watching as Mottledfinch stood over their now shared mate.

"Beg." The mottled brown Tom commanded softly, smirking down at her as he prodded at her entrance.

She gulped, knowing she wasn't very good at this, but did her best. "Master, my helpless body needs your dominate cock inside me. Please fill me up and get me pregnant."

Greyfoot smirked up at Mottledfinch while the she-cat spoke. The Lightningclan medicine cat purred and padded around to her head, his own member throbbing. "You surely wouldn't mind serving me, would you?" He grinned, his grey fur rippled by the breeze.

Mottledfinch pushed inside her, lowering himself until their bellies touched one another. He ran his tongue over her chest once and began to fuck her roughly.

"Uhhhh," she moaned loudly, looking at her first love. "Yes, silence me, master," she panted, staring as his member throbbed between his legs noticeably, knowing it would soon be shoved into her mouth.

She rubbed herself against Mottledfinch's belly and before her mouth became occupied she leaned up to kiss his neck as he fucked, whispering, "Make me have your kits," before her head fell back down.

Mottledfinch purred loudly when he heard her request, deciding then and there to grant it. Lustily kissing her neck in return, he pulled back slightly to give Greyfoot some room.

Greyfoot purred and licked his slave's chest a few times before he mounted it, pressing his cock against her lips. "Remember, nice and sloppy." He teased, referencing their first time.

She wriggled, pleasure taking control of her body and she thrusted up as though spasming against the two toms. At Greyfoot's order, she took his cock like prey, letting her teeth scrape against it and, as he asked for, her saliva immediately coated it, and she bobbed her head, the sounds of her heavy sucking penetrating the quiet atmosphere that had settled over the three.

Mottledfinch threw his head back as he pushed his cock into her yet again, the wave of pleasure overwhelming him. "She's so tight, Greyfoot! Fuck!" He hissed out, starting to thrust harder and faster into the wet pussy of the beautiful she-cat.

Greyfoot swirled his tongue around his jaws as Firegaze treated his cock like a savory piece of prey. She elicited a groan from him, as his saliva-covered shaft was exposed to the cool air for an instant, then enveloped by her warm mouth, repeating itself again and again as she bobbed her head on his cock.

"Mottledfinch..." she groaned his name again and again around the cock in her mouth. She clenched and relaxed herself around him so he could have the time of his life with her, and she looked up at Greyfoot and mumbled around his rod, "May I sit up and watch him cum inside of me? You can masturbate over me in return..." she widened her eyes pleadingly, trying to look cute as she gave Greyfoot her request.

Greyfoot felt a slight pang of jealousy when she moaned Mottledfinch's name, but ignored it for now. When she made her request, he considered it for a moment, but decided he couldn't deny his Slave with that adorable face she was making around his cock. "Granted," he mewed simply, stepping off of her, "but I want to fill you when he's done."

Mottledfinch gasped and spasmed inside her every time she clenched around his cock, one of his forepaws massaging her teats. When Greyfoot granted Firegaze's request, he purred and looked into her eyes, deliberately speeding up to watch her reaction.

Greyfoot stood just off to the side and began to furiously stroke himself with his tail, his cock weeping precum as he watched the mating pair of cats.

Propping herself onto her forelegs, she watched him work himself in and out of her, heart pounding in sheer excitement for when he would release himself into her womb. At that moment, she wasn't even thinking of Greyfoot, all her attention was on Mottledfinch and their intimacy, and she looked back into his eyes with love, lust, and wonder. When he sped up, she had to squint her eyes for a few heartbeats but managed to hold on and look back into his eyes.

Mottledfinch closed his eyes and gave a low groan as he continued to fuck her, opening his eyes again and staring back at her as he fucked her harder, his climax building up inside him until it reached a fever pitch, the Tom's legs shaking so much he could barely stand.

Greyfoot masturbated furiously just over Firegaze's face, figuring a face covered in his cum was just what she needed to remind her he was her first, dominant mate.

Firegaze wriggled slightly against his trembling body and lifted her paw, pushing it towards him. "Do it, please," she whispered, almost begging, wanting to watch him do one of the most sacred acts of life right inside her own body.

In the side of her view, she could clearly make out Greyfoot intensify his own pleasuring, and she knew he was probably slightly jealous, but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care to the slightest degree. Her entire world consisted of Mottledfinch and his member pounding in her.

Mottledfinch held his cum in for as long as he could bring himself to. Finally, her whispered command pushed him over the edge, and after a few more desperate thrusts, he pushed his cock balls-deep into her and yowled as he pushed his cum into her body in white ropes, almost certainly impregnating her.

Greyfoot let himself go heartbeats after the mottled brown tom, his cum spattering all across her face, muzzle, neck, and chest. Purring loudly, he padded around behind the pair, watching Firegaze as he anxiously waited for his turn to cum inside her.

Firegaze stared as her new mate came deep within her, deeper than even Greyfoot had ever gone. She felt another load from Greyfoot coat her face and chest, but she didn't mind. Maybe she'd look even hotter for Mottledfinch. Tipping her head back, she yowled, "I love you so much Mottledfinch!" before coming back onto him, all over his member. She hoped that the tom would either clean his cock with her mouth or on her fur, or maybe even a bit of both.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mottledfinch purred, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her yowl. When his member was bathed in cum, he pulled it out and held it over her muzzle. "Make out with my cock, and get a good taste of yourself." He commanded, rubbing some of her cum off on her chest before placing his length sideways against her muzzle.

Greyfoot purred at the sight of her and padded around between her hind legs, having no way of knowing that she was only thinking about his friend, and not him. "Ready, slave?" He asked with a deep growl, prodding at her core with his member.

At Mottledfinch's command, she suddenly realized that she had yet to disobey him, and wondered if his reaction would be similar to Greyfoot's. Trying to stop herself from purring, she dabbed her nose against his cock teasingly, but didn't touch it with her mouth, not even her lips. She made sure her jaw was locked tight so that nothing could enter it.

When Greyfoot gave his command, she honestly didn't even hear him, she was too busy having fun with her new found mate.

Mottledfinch waited for a moment until her look made it clear that she didn't intend to obey him. Chuckling, he bopped her on the nose with his paw, trying to figure out how to make her obey.

Just then, Greyfoot, having been ignored until then, stuffed his cock inside her core, humping roughly.


	16. Chapter 16

Firegaze let out a grunt of surprise when she was roughly humped by Greyfoot, but she didn't spare him a glance. She was determined to dedicate this experience solely to Mottledfinch. She didn't know or care how that would affect Greyfoot.

When she was hit lightly on the nose with a paw, she smiled and dipped her muzzle momentarily to give his balls a long, slow lick before yet again going back to nosing his cock.

Greyfoot began to pound with his signature roughness, his twisted paw gingerly held close to his chest while he rammed into her.

"Bad girl." Mottledfinch scolded teasingly, wrapping his tail loosely around her neck, but slowly tightening it as she continued to disobey him.

Firegaze continued to ignore the rough treatment her pussy was getting. Since Mottledfinch had just been inside her, she was at the moment insensitive down there and instead replied to Mottledfinch's scolding. "What are you going to do? Slap me with your fluffy tail?" she purred, letting the rumbling of her purr vibrate her muzzle against his cock as his tail loosely wrapped around her neck, not yet tight.

Greyfoot frowned at her complete lack of attention and thrusted harder, trying whatever he thought to do as he worked to impregnate her.

Mottledfinch, meanwhile, continued to tighten his tail around her airway. It was now at the point where it was uncomfortable, but not yet choking. Shuddering as her purrs vibrated his cock, he chuckled and mewed "Not exactly, slave." His tail continued to tighten.

Momentarily before Mottledfinch replied to her, she spared a glance at Greyfoot to see that he was obviously desiring to impregnate her. Though she loved the tom, she wanted Mottledfinch to be the father of her kits, but she didn't want Greyfoot to know that. Therefore, she daringly said, "Bet you can't fill my ass all the way, master."

Her attention was snapped back to Mottledfinch when his tail got increasingly tighter around her neck, and his intentions became clear to her. Memories flashed back of her as a kit when she had fallen into a small creek with water that she had nearly drowned in, and she felt real fear enter her when his tail just got tight enough to block a little air. "Okay, okay! Please, stop, I'll do it!" she begged for real, reaching her paw up pleadingly onto his stomach to feel his soft fur.

"Later, slave." Greyfoot dismissed her with a loud purr, dead set on giving her a mixed litter of his and Mottledfinch's kits. Looking up into her eyes when she panicked as Mottledfinch cut off her air, he narrowed his eyes at the other tom, waiting to see how he'd respond. All the while, he continued to pound into her pussy.

Mottledfinch loosened his tail when she mewed out that she would obey him. "Atta girl," he purred, pressing his cock to her muzzle, looking down at her expectantly and with a grin.

Growing more desperate, she stopped bucking back and made sure her tail wasn't even touching him. Then, she raised her hind paws against his chest and pushed hard, making him fall out and away from her. She hoped he would respond by punishing her ass, still not caring at the moment how her actions might offend the tom.

When Mottledfinch relaxed his tail, she accepted the head of his dick in her mouth but paused to paw at his tail still wrapped around her neck, wanting it to unravel completely.

Greyfoot fell backwards, stunned for a moment by the suddenness of her actions. Deciding he'd have his chance later, he growled playfully with her and grabbed the whip.

Mottledfinch got the signal and unwrapped his tail completely, looking down at her superiorly as she finally took him in her mouth. He moved his tail to give Greyfoot a target area, smirking across her body at the other Tom.

Greyfoot whipped her once, then crouched, lapping once at her tailhole to tell her that's where he was going next.

Feeling the whip hit sensitive flesh, she gasped and closed her eyes, but kept Mottledfinch in her mouth. She sucked the tip like a lot would its mother, and Firegaze looked up to Mottledfinch to see him looking at her dominantly, and she felt a surge of desire for a look or sign of compassion as well.

Mottledfinch provided the sign when he leaned down and licked the top of her forehead. "Now, show me how you're so good, you seduced the medicine cat and a warrior from another clan, slave." He purred, kissing the space between her ears as he stood again, watching his cock and her mouth with a purr.

Greyfoot smirked as an especially deviant idea came to him. Grinning, he pushed his cock into her ass, at the same time using his forepaws to insert the wooden handle of the whip into Firegaze's core, pumping it slowly while he began to roughly fuck her tailhole.

Remembering how well she had pleased Greyfoot last time, she began to sloppily suck him off, changing technique from bobbing her head, to just holding it encased in her jaw, to letting it go to give his balls tender yet wet licks.

With a tom's cock in her mouth, another tom's cock in her ass, and a wooden stick being shoved up her core forcefully, making her whimper at the small splinters that scraped her insides, she felt herself go on a complete dick overload and saw the edges of her vision begin to blacken slightly, but she still kept going full-speed.

Mottledfinch's head lifted a little bit as she shifted her technique, the Tom letting out a soft moan as she did so. "Ah, that's how." He purred teasingly, his breath hitching at her sloppy licking at his balls.

Greyfoot continued to thrust both the stick and his cock into his mate, probing inside her with the wooden appendage for her g-spot. His cock pounded into her harder and harder, wanting to hear her moan his name as opposed to Mottledfinch's.

Firegaze looked cross-eyed at the cock in her mouth as her poor rear end was assaulted in both holes, and imaged that the cock she was sucking now was the one in her core. With a loud pop, she let go of the cock to lean back and groan loudly, "Mottledfinch..." in a shaky voice as her vision continued to blacken more, but she made herself continue sucking more.

She felt her hind paws twitch feebly against Greyfoot's body as he thrusted in and out of her in both her holes.

Greyfoot growled jealously when she moaned out Mottledfinch's name yet again. Despite his slight anger, he yowled as he came deep in her ass, moaning. The thrusting of the whip handle stopped for a moment, a merciful break, before he recovered and continued pushing it into her core, his cock removed from her ass.

Mottledfinch almost came when she moaned his name, smiling down at her as she continued to suck him off. Finally, he yowled, removing his cock from her muzzle in time to shoot a few ropes of his cum onto her face, neck, muzzle, and chest, and then force himself back into her mouth, letting her swallow the rest of his load.

This time, she successfully swallowed the salty drops, feeling warm inside her belly. Some of it accidentally leaked out of her muzzle, but she swiped her tongue around her lips to catch those, and she reached up with a paw to touch her wet face and felt Mottledfinch's semen all over her fur. Suddenly, she felt herself cum all over the stick that was fucking her under Greyfoot's power, and she instinctively covered herself with her tail down there so that Greyfoot couldn't watch her release.

Greyfoot withdrew the stick, smirking as she covered herself. He gently brushed her tail out of the way after a moment and bent over, drawing his tongue over her pussy lips once to get a taste of her juices.

Mottledfinch groaned lustily and withdrew his cock from her mouth, covered in her saliva. He watched Firegaze with a soft purr while she cleaned the remnants of his cum from her muzzle.

Firegaze bucked her hips against Greyfoot's licking and looked up at Mottledfinch, with droopy eyes, feeling her vision clear once again. "I love you, Mottledfinch," she murmured, not sparing a glance at Greyfoot. As her mind cleared, another battle had entered her mind: Who did she love more? And though she really liked the medicine-cat tom, she couldn't ignore the strong feelings of attraction she had for Mottledfinch.

Greyfoot licked her one more time before padding over to her side, casting the whip back behind the bush where she'd laid out the toys. Purring, he padded back to Greyfoot and laid down on her left. Grinning, he rolled her onto her side to face him and kissed her, his tongue slipping into her muzzle.

Mottledfinch purred and laid on his side on the opposite side of Firegaze, patiently waiting his turn. Purring, he placed his paw on her shoulder and lifted his muzzle to her ear, whispering "Love you too, sexy." With that, Greyfoot broke away for a moment, and Mottledfinch turned her head to his, and kissed her just as passionately, using a slightly different, inexperienced technique.


	17. Chapter 17

Firegaze responded to both of the tom's kissing fervently, lapping at their tongues and lips and closing her eyes in bliss, the scent of two toms dominating her world and making her feel like the center of attention. However, as Firegaze kissed Mottledfinch, she noticed he didn't use his tongue correctly, and she broke the kiss to purr, "Mottledfinch, I love you, but your kissing needs some work. Maybe Greyfoot could teach you." She smirked at the idea.

"As in, paws on?" Mottledfinch asked, narrowing his eyes playfully at her and batting her nose at the idea of kissing his best friend- a tom.

"I'd do it." Greyfoot purred in reply, chuckling. His mind went back to the escapade with Whitestar the previous day. He'd enjoyed that, so, why not go for it again?

Mottledfinch carefully stood up and padded over to Greyfoot, standing over the other tom until Greyfoot brought their muzzles crashing together in a sloppy kiss, the medicine cat making sure every angle was perfect for Firegaze to see their tongues move into one another's mouths, and to watch the action in general.

Firegaze watched the two toms kiss in fascination, wondering how they would treat each other. Greyfoot had been rough on Whitestar for obvious reasons, but this was his best friend. As they made out, she began to groom her fur of all the cum on her while watching the show, hoping to be spotless from all the cum on her fur by the time the two finished.

Greyfoot purred into the lip lock between himself and his best friend, clearly enjoying himself. He wondered whether or not Mottledfinch was enjoying this as much as he was, and decided that the other Tom must be when he began purring as well, their lips crashing together again and again.

Mottledfinch was surprised at first when Greyfoot kissed him, but melted into it. Eventually, he picked up on how to properly use his tongue, and tried the technique on Greyfoot, eliciting a purr from the medicine cat.

After a moment, Greyfoot broke the kiss and stepped aside. "I'd say he's got the essentials down, but why don't you judge it as well, Firegaze?" Grinning, he stepped back for the she-cat.

Firegaze nodded and stood up, knocking Mottledfinch onto his back so that she could straddle his body. Leaning her head down, she lapped at his cheek before locking lips with the tom, but not making any other move, looking at him in the eye to indicate he should do the work.

Greyfoot sat aside and watched, smirking. All thoughts of her earlier refusal to take his kits had left his mind for now, replaced by lust.

Mottledfinch's eyes smirked back at hers when he interpreted her look correctly and did like Greyfoot had showed him, his tongue quickly touring her mouth before swirling around own tongue, tying them together.

Firegaze saw Greyfoot watching them and smiled inwardly, hoping he'd forget completely about the kit incident from earlier. She let Mottledfinch kiss her however he wished for a few moments before kissing back, accepting his tongue with her own and practically licking at his tongue, meanwhile letting one of her delicate paws wrap around the top of his head passionately to hold his head in place as they kissed.

Mottledfinch purred quietly into their lip lock. Feeling her paw snake around him to hold his muzzle against hers, he growled lustily into her mouth.

Greyfoot watched with a smirk, stretching lazily. The earlier incidents had almost been forgotten as his mind focused solely on the show before him.

"I love you," she murmured into his mouth, breaking the kiss and laying her head on his chest, embracing him and feeling his warmth seep into her. "Do you really forgive me?" She asked as she looked into the tom's eyes, knowing he was probably feeling a storm of feelings sweep into him at the question.

Mottledfinch purred loudly in reply to Firegaze's proclamation of love for him. Pinning his ears back at her question, he thought for a moment, emotions tugging at him in all different directions. He loved her, he knew that well. But could he really love a murderer, the one who killed his kin nonetheless? And could he really share her with any other Tom? After a minute, he answered "Yes."

Greyfoot sat by, watching the exchange with interest, and smirking at his answer. "Come on, lovebirds, we've got to get back to camp for now. I'll be missed sooner or later."

Firegaze hugged her new mate for a few more seconds before nodding in agreement and kissing his chest one more time before getting up to stand beside him, wrapping her tail around him to keep him held close. "We don't have to keep our relationship a secret, do we, Mottledfinch?" she asked, tipping her head and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Of course not, love." Mottledfinch purred loudly, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek, loving their closeness as they walked back towards Lightningclan territory, the Tom gazing into the she-cat's eyes.

Greyfoot smiled warmly at the pair and pressed against Firegaze on the other side. "Your relationship is going to be the one everyone knows about, so that if anything major happens, I can deflect the suspicion onto Mottledfinch." The medicine cat explained. "For example, if you were to get pre-" he stopped himself there, and walked the rest of the way to camp in silence.

Firegaze stared after the tom to camp, worry filling her up now. As they had mated, she hadn't been concerned about what he would think about her refusal of his kits, but now she felt a small worm of guilt crawl through her. She didn't think she could ever confess to him how she'd prefer Mottledfinch's kits over his, though she still loved him.

As they entered the camp, she looked at Mottledfinch questioningly, and asked, "Would you mind if I talked to Greyfoot...alone? I think we need to talk."

"Go ahead." Mottledfinch mewed quietly. The same slight feeling of guilt had crept into him, and he suddenly was struck by the thought that perhaps a walk alone in the quiet forest would help him as well. "I'll go hunting over by the border." He broke away from the pair and turned back around in the general direction they'd just come from.

Greyfoot turned to Firegaze, his eyes fixed on her beautiful blue orbs. "What do you want to say?"

Firegaze nodded at Mottledfinch and gave him an affectionate tail-flick on his flank right before he headed out. Turning to Greyfoot, she felt her mouth go dry. "I...well, you look upset..." she tried playing dumb, "I do really love you, you know that, right?"

Greyfoot blinked as he listened to her. "Sure. But compared to Mottledfinch?" He mewed simply, pinning his ears back. "I see why you would find me unworthy of fathering kits."

Firegaze couldn't stop herself from staring at his limp paw. Was it true? Deep inside, she knew it partially was. But there was also something else, and she decided to blurt it all out. "Yes, Greyfoot, sometimes I can't help but wonder about your ability as a father because of your paw. But it's more than that." She let all her emotions surge through her and let it all out by hissing, "But I also don't want to have kits who can't know their true father because he's a medicine-cat!" She stepped forward into his face, perking her ears up high compared to his pinned ones. "And a medicine-cat isn't supposed to have kits!" She felt her voice rising in anger.

Greyfoot reeled back, away from Firegaze, as the she-cat's fury rose, balancing awkwardly on account of his paw, which it seemed had only been aggravated by her insults. "What, being a medicine cat makes me less of a tom!?" He spat back. "I can run! I can jump! You taught me!"

Firegaze growled low and crouched down evenly, at though in an attack stance. "Yes, actually, it does. A tom medicine-cat can't have kits without changing to warrior status, or worse, exile! And you can't be a warrior, that's just the truth, Greyfoot. A kit could make that jump over the gorge!" She stopped talking and stepped back while returning to a normal stand, though she had her claws unsheathed. Did I really just say those things? She thought to herself in disbelief while awaiting Greyfoot's response.

Greyfoot jumped back when she looked prepared to attack him, reminding him of her clan mates the previous night. He looked evenly at her while she belittled him, eyes narrowed. "Fine." He growled. "So I am just nothing then, a useless crippled nobody. And I clearly don't mean anything to anyone, including you." He turned around, back towards camp, and in parting, he growled "Enjoy having a family with Mottledfinch. We're done." The Tom felt as though he might've acted a little rashly as he stalked back into his den, but, she'd initiated the attacks. Right? He didn't know. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He just wanted to lie in his private nest and sleep, which is exactly what he did.

She stared after the tom as he disappeared into his den, feeling her lip quiver and tears form in her eyes. We're done? As in not mates anymore she tried blinking away the tears, but she couldn't stop several from falling down her cheeks. How could she have said those terrible things? Maybe she didn't deserve love. She had murdered Mottledfinch's father, and now insulted Greyfoot horribly. Sobbing, she turned away and sprinted in the direction Mottledfinch had gone, not knowing he went that way, pumping her legs faster and faster.


	18. Chapter 18

Mottledfinch wasn't focused on whatever little bit of guilty he'd felt. His body was pressed low to the ground in a hunting crouch, his muscles ready to release and make him spring forward at any moment. He watched the movement of the blades of grass to track his prey, and was about to leap when a set of thundering paw steps alerted his prey. Turning around to confront the owner of the steps, he was barreled over by Firegaze.

She hit the furry object with so much force they rolled as one across the grass, and Firegaze unintentionally wrapped her forelegs around the cat. Without even knowing who it was yet, she buried her face into its chest fur, letting out all her pain in massive sobs, getting his fur wet from her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered again and again.

Mottledfinch was stunned for a moment by the impact. Finally coming to his senses and realizing his assailant was Firegaze, he wrapped his forepaws around her as well, holding them tightly together. He comforted the she-cat with a gentle massage of her shoulders by his paws, waiting until she had settled down to say anything other than "It's alright, Firegaze."

"He hates me," she whimpered, instantly recognizing the voice. "He said we aren't mates anymore, and he doesn't want anything to do with me." She laid her ear flat against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Mottledfinch groomed the top of her head rhythmically while she explained herself. He almost liked the idea of having her all to himself, but didn't want her while she was an emotional wreck like this. He wanted her when she was happy, ready to be dominated and used however he pleased. "Greyfoot's been like that for as long as I can remember, Firegaze. He's always been sensitive, and he'll say things, then come apologize for them a little while later. Just hope for that." He mewed thoughtfully between strokes of his tongue.

She felt a flicker of hope at his words, but then remembered Greyfoot's coldness towards her, something she had not seen before. "I don't know, what if he doesn't do anything after a while? What should I do then?" She wriggled up the tom's body so their muzzles were touching, and she looked at him earnestly, like a kit looking for advice.

"Hello there." Mottledfinch purred when their muzzles touched, trying to lighten the mood a bit, licking her cheek. Thinking for a moment, he tried to decide what to tell her. She'd basically believe anything he said, it seemed. He was teetering on the edge of betraying Greyfoot to win Firegaze for himself- especially with how cute she was acting right now- and it took more effort than he would have liked to finally say "Give him a little space for a day or two, maybe more, and if he hasn't come to you by then, go talk to him yourself."

She sniffled miserably one last time and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Ok, I will. Thank you, Mottledfinch. I don't know what I would do without you. She wriggled back down his body a little to bury her face in his neck fur, letting his scent consume her senses. She suddenly felt a concern carry itself to her mind, and she lifted her head up to ask, "Mottledfinch, our relationship is based on love, right?"

"Of course, Firegaze." Mottledfinch mewled with a friendly smile, looking down his chest into her eyes. "Although, it's not as if I don't lust after a she-cat as beautiful as you in addition." He purred as he said this, teasingly nipping her ear as his tail curled and uncurled around hers.

She laughed and smiled at him. "As strange as it may be, I feel so safe when you're on top of me, and using me to please yourself." She licked his chest multiple times. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Mottledfinch chuckled while she groomed him. "I love that you're not only a good toy, but someone I can talk with afterwards, and not feel awkward." He smiled up at her, then pulled her muzzle up to his with his forepaw, kissing her passionately.

She purred into his mouth and grasped his shoulders with her paws, licking and pressing her lips to his with just as much passion and urgency. When she desperately needed air, she broke the kiss and heaved for breath, staring at the tom with wide, loving eyes, waiting for what he would do or ask for next. Or maybe we'll just talk?

Mottledfinch purred up at her, running his tongue over her shoulder. "Firegaze, besides being dominated, do you have other fantasies?"

She felt her ears pin back a little at the straightforward question, unsure what he wanted to hear. "Well, I don't know what you mean, exactly. Could you give an example?"

"Well, like my thing for watching you with that squirrel?" He purred, a soft smile stretching across his face, grooming her neck, he asked "anything like that at all?"

"Well, as you already know, I like being dominated by the one I love. Besides that..." she hesitated, then slowly explained, "one type of dominance I've never even tried with Greyfoot or anyone is public humiliation..." she dropped her eyes, feeling the words come out strangely on her tongue.

Mottledfinch purred loudly, licking her cheek as she revealed one of what must be her biggest secrets to him. "Well, that sounds like fun to me. Perhaps I'll take you in the middle of camp sometime in the next few days."

She nodded but still didn't look up at him. "I don't just want to be mated in front of others, I mean humiliated, being lower than your slave. I don't know why, but I feel like it's my duty to you." She nosed his chest fur affectionately.

Mottledfinch thought quietly for a moment while she nuzzled into his fur. "Then," he finally mewed, "it's your job to be as sexy as possible for the next few days, but don't let me use you. Then I'll be ready to fuck you like a dog in heat, and I'll make sure the whole clan knows what a useless toy you are." He purred the last part, licking the top of her head rhythmically.

She purred at his words and decided to start right away. Lifting her paw, she flicked it cutely before licking it and dragging it across her face to smooth the fur down, smiling down at the tom. Curiously she asked, "What will Rowanstar do when he finds out, or actually sees us do it?"

"Rowanstar?" Mottledfinch asked with a purr, his tone brushing any concern from the idea. "He's got a voyeuristic thing. He loves watching, borderline pervert actually. He'll be just as happy to watch as I'll be to participate."

She laughed, his words surprising her, as Rowanstar had seemed like an ordinary, strong leader from what she had seen. "Well, then, I suppose we won't do anything more than exchange words for the next couple of days. See you." Cheekily, she rubbed her tail tip furiously against his sheath for a second before bolting away straight back to camp, playfully glancing back behind her at the tom laying on his back.

Mottledfinch growled after Firegaze, smirking playfully and batting at her as she dashed away. He looked at his member after Firegaze had disappeared, and began to pump it with his tail, figuring letting off steam this way would be the best he'd get for a few days.

She smiled when she glanced back one last time to see him masturbating, and rolled her eyes to herself. Happy and looking forward to their future plans, she pranced into camp, her worries about Greyfoot completely disappearing from her mind. Suddenly, she felt a stabbing pain in her paw, and stopped to see a thorn had gotten stuck in it. She tried to tug it out but only made it go deeper into her flesh. Shit, she thought to herself. Trying to look normal, she padded towards the medicine-cat den.

Greyfoot was sitting inside his den, tail curled around his paws, as if expecting her. His yellow eyes glanced up at her as she entered, then narrowed. "What can I help you with?"

She completely forgot the reason she had come as she looked at her ex-mate. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, she just stared stupidly at the tom, though her paw was lifted to prevent it from touching anything to hurt it more.

Noticing her raised paw, Greyfoot looked back up into her eyes. "Are you mocking me, or is there something stuck in there?" He growled quietly, clearly still storming with anger, though his yellow eyes betrayed his hurt as well. She'd been the last person he would ever think could humiliate him like she had. He stiffly hopped to her side, inspecting her raised paw and detecting the thorn.

"I...I stepped on a thorn, and need help getting it out..." she said quietly, staring numbly at the tom's face as he investigated her paw. "And I would never mock your injured paw." She flinched as she said the words, knowing she was lying as she did just that earlier that day.

Greyfoot didn't say anything about her lie, instead paying attention to the injury she'd received. "Hold still." He commanded gruffly, his teeth scraping across her pads a few times before he could get a solid hold on the thorn. With a little bit of effort, he yanked it out.

She trembled a little as his teeth touched her sensitive paw pads, and her memories brought her back to when he had licked her paw pads thoroughly. She'd give anything to have that closeness with him again, but he could never be the father the kits. Despite this, she asked with concern, "Are you alright, Greyfoot?"


	19. Chapter 19

Greyfoot didn't answer at first on account of the thorn, not wanting to lose it somewhere on his floor where he'd step on it again. Spitting it into the far corner, he turned back to her. "What do you think?" He replied coldly, locking eyes with her again. "My mate thinks I'm impotent because one part of my body isn't perfect."

She glanced at his injured paw, twisted awkwardly to one side. "Greyfoot, you have to understand! I'm concerned for my future kits as well. Don't you think it's unfair to them to not know who their true father is? You of all cats should know that! Your father had nothing to do with you, and I honestly thought that'd make you understand why I made my decision." The words rushed out of her, and she had to breathe deeply to recover.

Greyfoot thought for a moment before he replied "Maybe you're right. But Mottledfinch would be so good to them." He stopped, then added "He will be. My bad." the medicine cat turned around and laid in his nest, sighing.

She glanced around to make sure no other cats were in the area before daring to crawl into the nest with him, brushing her flank against his. "Greyfoot, do you remember when we first met? When we had so much fun jumping the gorge?"

Greyfoot didn't even growl at her, though he frowned, wary of making noise and attracting attention. "Yes." The gray medicine cat mewed simply in response to her question. "Why? What difference does it make?"

She looked at him with pool-like eyes. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? I love you so much, you made me feel so safe. You still do. And I felt happier than I ever had before in my life. Didn't I do any of that to you too?"

Greyfoot thought for a moment, then sighed, pressing his body closer to hers. "I still love you too, Firegaze, and of course you did those things for me as well. The idea of having a mate but not giving her my kits while my best friend impregnates her is just... Hard to swallow, I guess."

She too had to digest that in her mind for a few seconds, unsure how to respond correctly. "Well then, if you understand why I made that decision, I want you to choose whether or not you want to try to have kits with me still. You know I'll do whatever you tell me to do. I'm loyal to you."

Greyfoot swallowed, understanding she had some reservations. "I need to think about it." Locking eyes with her, yellow staring into blue, he rubbed his muzzle against hers.

She purred and nuzzled him back, hoping that their quarrel was behind them for good. "We're good, right?"

Greyfoot smiled warmly back, chuckling deeply. "Of course." Purring, he pressed against her, laying all of his weight in her until he managed to knock her down. He laid on her casually, pretending she wasn't even beneath him.

"Feeling daring now, are we?" she smiled, turning her head to look back at him. "So now when a kit steps on a thorn and runs in to find you, it'll see you fucking me like the whore I am? Sounds kinda hot."

"Indeed, it does." Greyfoot growled in a low, deep tone, smiling at her as he gradually worked her into a mating crouch beneath him, his sheath brushing against the fur of her hindquarters. "Maybe this kit's mother will come with him, and then the news will spread about what a little slut you are."

"Hmm, I'd have to politely remind the mother of how she got that kit in the first place then, huh?" She rubbed her rear against his sheath, lifting her tail for him to brush it against his muzzle.

Greyfoot purred and rubbed his muzzle against her tail when she stuck it up for him, reveling in the touch of her soft fur. "I think being a little less polite would be more fun." His cock gradually emerged from his sheath, the medicine cat rubbing it between her folds until it reached full length.

She groaned as she felt him rub her with his member. "I'm ready to take it in the ass master," she panted, exhilaration already making her breathless.

Greyfoot purred out, then mewed a stern "You don't command me, slave." Grinning, he pushed into her core, teasingly pulling out immediately, then slammed into her ass.

She whined loudly as he teased her before squealing as her tailhole was stretched, already having tightened up again since last time. "Fuck me hard!" she screeched, before her eyes widened in terror as she realized she screamed that audibly to the entire camp.

Greyfoot quickly dismounted the she-cat, pretending as if nothing was happening between the pair. When nobody came to investigate, he turned around and slipped the muzzle he'd used on Whitestar onto Firegaze's muzzle. "Now, quiet, slave." He purred teasingly, mounting her again and thrusting in.

She lifted her head obediently to accept the muzzler, and could only moan into it quietly now as he thrust into her again. At his words, she lifted her head straight up with give his neck a couple of licks since she couldn't respond.

Purring, Greyfoot rewarded her for her obedience with a nice, hard fucking, slamming himself balls deep into her with each thrust even though they'd barely started. "Enjoying yourself, you slut?" He asked with a chuckle before gripping her scruff in his jaws and yanking back.

She groaned in response and bucked back, encouraging him on with stroked of her tail. She forced her tongue through the muzzler and let it hang, looking back at him so he could see her face.

Greyfoot purred at his first glance at her face, showing all the signs of a she-cat who was content with how she was being fucked. The medicine cat gripped her hips with his forepaws so he towered dominantly over her, growling out his pleasure.

She felt the weight on her back increase as he stood over her, and she felt her legs wobble, but they held. She felt her heart race and the fur on her forehead become matted as pleasure from being fucked and dominated overwhelmed her, so much so her eyes rolled occasionally. Her hind legs trembled as her climax neared.

Greyfoot smirked with self-satisfaction when he felt her wobble underneath him. His own heart filled with warmth when he realized she was actually paying attention to him now, and purred. He placed his forepaw on the back of her head and pushed down, forcing her muzzle into the dirt while he gradually slowed his thrusts, keeping her on the brink of climax, but not pushing her over the edge.

Unable to bring her tongue back into her mouth, she felt it get pressed into the dirt and get all dirty, dust quickly covering it. Her teeth closed against it lightly and a small trickle of blood leaked out, but she could only feel the pleasure that Greyfoot was providing her. She whined through the muzzler when he slowed, feeling her cum build up but not able to release.

"What's the matter, slave?" Greyfoot asked with a smirk, slowing to a painfully slow level, holding them both on the very edge of a massive orgasm as he forced her into the dirt.

In an attempt to compensate for his slowing, she bucked back wildly, but it was not enough. "Please!" she tried to whine through the muzzler, and she scraped her claws on one forepaw through the dirt in frustration.

Deciding Firegaze had had enough, Greyfoot pulled himself completely out of her, his cock hovering within a whisker of her ass for a torturous moment. Then, without warning, he slammed himself inside of her, going balls-deep and yowling out as he climaxed.

Greyfoot purred and rubbed his muzzle against her tail when she stuck it up for him, reveling in the touch of her soft fur. "I think being a little less polite would be more fun." His cock gradually emerged from his sheath, the medicine cat rubbing it between her folds until it reached full length.

She groaned as she felt him rub her with his member. "I'm ready to take it in the ass master," she panted, exhilaration already making her breathless.

Greyfoot purred out, then mewed a stern "You don't command me, slave." Grinning, he pushed into her core, teasingly pulling out immediately, then slammed into her ass.

She whined loudly as he teased her before squealing as her tailhole was stretched, already having tightened up again since last time. "Fuck me hard!" she screeched, before her eyes widened in terror as she realized she screamed that audibly to the entire camp.

Greyfoot quickly dismounted the she-cat, pretending as if nothing was happening between the pair. When nobody came to investigate, he turned around and slipped the muzzle he'd used on Whitestar onto Firegaze's muzzle. "Now, quiet, slave." He purred teasingly, mounting her again and thrusting in.

She lifted her head obediently to accept the muzzler, and could only moan into it quietly now as he thrust into her again. At his words, she lifted her head straight up with give his neck a couple of licks since she couldn't respond.

Purring, Greyfoot rewarded her for her obedience with a nice, hard fucking, slamming himself balls deep into her with each thrust even though they'd barely started. "Enjoying yourself, you slut?" He asked with a chuckle before gripping her scruff in his jaws and yanking back.

She groaned in response and bucked back, encouraging him on with stroked of her tail. She forced her tongue through the muzzler and let it hang, looking back at him so he could see her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Greyfoot purred at his first glance at her face, showing all the signs of a she-cat who was content with how she was being fucked. The medicine cat gripped her hips with his forepaws so he towered dominantly over her, growling out his pleasure.

She felt the weight on her back increase as he stood over her, and she felt her legs wobble, but they held. She felt her heart race and the fur on her forehead become matted as pleasure from being fucked and dominated overwhelmed her, so much so her eyes rolled occasionally. Her hind legs trembled as her climax neared.

Greyfoot smirked with self-satisfaction when he felt her wobble underneath him. His own heart filled with warmth when he realized she was actually paying attention to him now, and purred. He placed his forepaw on the back of her head and pushed down, forcing her muzzle into the dirt while he gradually slowed his thrusts, keeping her on the brink of climax, but not pushing her over the edge.

Unable to bring her tongue back into her mouth, she felt it get pressed into the dirt and get all dirty, dust quickly covering it. Her teeth closed against it lightly and a small trickle of blood leaked out, but she could only feel the pleasure that Greyfoot was providing her. She whined through the muzzler when he slowed, feeling her cum build up but not able to release.

"What's the matter, slave?" Greyfoot asked with a smirk, slowing to a painfully slow level, holding them both on the very edge of a massive orgasm as he forced her into the dirt.

In an attempt to compensate for his slowing, she bucked back wildly, but it was not enough. "Please!" she tried to whine through the muzzler, and she scraped her claws on one forepaw through the dirt in frustration.

Deciding Firegaze had had enough, Greyfoot pulled himself completely out of her, his cock hovering within a whisker of her ass for a torturous moment. Then, without warning, he slammed himself inside of her, going balls-deep and yowling out as he climaxed.

She felt his warm seed spurt rope after rope into her asshole, and she squirmed at the feeling, finding it strange yet pleasurable. She yowled as loudly as she possibly could against the muzzler, and came out onto Greyfoot's dangling balls, and she had to slump to the side to stay on her paws.

Greyfoot purred and dismounted her quickly, removing the muzzle from Firegaze. Without wasting a moment, he freed her muzzle, only to command "Now, slave, clean your mess off my balls, but only your paws on my cock."

Now having the ability to talk, she smiled at Greyfoot and rolled onto her side lazily. "I don't feel like it though..." she whined, batting his legs with her soft, fluffy paws in complaint.

Greyfoot chuckled. "Fine, then I'll just have to use you as a cum rag. Would you prefer that?" He purred teasingly, stepping over her.

She looked up at him, pretending to be fearful. "Please, master, anything but that! I don't want my pretty, clean fur to be stained."

"You should have thought of that before you came all over my balls, slut." Purring, he crouched over her and rubbed her juices into her fur, sitting back expectantly to wait for her to groom herself.

She squeaked indignantly as he drug his sac all over her, and when he finally sat back she sat up to look at herself. Looking at Greyfoot with an evil smirk, she stood up and turned for the entrance of the den. "I think I'll just take a stroll through camp and see what everyone thinks of your handiwork. That alright with you?" She said as she showed off her cum filled fur to the tom.

"Doesn't matter to me." Greyfoot shrugged, purring loudly and returning her evil smirk. "Just be back here so I can watch you clean yourself when you're done."

She frowned at his lack of worry and sighed, frustrated she hadn't turned the tables with that one. She silently made her way back to her mate and laid down before him, grooming her fur with long strokes of her tongue so he could clearly hear her lapping away at her fur as she licked at the mess he had made on her.

"As far as they knew, it was Mottledfinch's." Greyfoot explained, suddenly feeling bad for not indulging her fantasy. "But wait, my scent..." After thinking, he worried. "Slave, you'll have to be punished if you let them scent my cum on your fur." He warned with a gentle growl.

He felt her excitement return twofold at his words. "Oh?" She got back up and bunched her hind legs as though to make a dash for the exit. "Good thing I don't have to worry about you catching me. You know, you being a fat, lazy medicine-cat and all."

Greyfoot growled and wriggled his hips, crouching and pouncing at the she-cat, but missing horribly. "You'll pay for that!" He growled, biting at her tail and getting it, but unable to stop her.

She smiled and hit him with her tail, laughing at his attack. "'We'll then, I'll just go to the fresh-kill pile. Hopefully no one will notice me on the way." And that she did, untangling her tail from his teeth and walking calmly out the den, heading straight for the pile of fresh-kill.

Flamekit bumbled out of the nursery towards the pile, spotting Firegaze on his way out.

Greyfoot pinned his ears back, watching from the entrance of his den to avoid arousing suspicion.

She stropped when she saw the kit, not actually foreseeing a meeting with a cat. Had it been an older cat, she'd have turned around, but what could a kit possibly know? Determinedly, she strode towards the pile, meeting the kit there. "Hello there, Flamekit. What are you up to?"

"Just getting a mouse for mommy and me to share." Flamekit mewed excitedly. He butted his head against her forepaw affectionately. "Thank you for saving us."

She stopped and stared at the kit, surprised. He had probably been the most welcoming cat in the clan, besides her two mates. "Of course. Everyone in this clan will always protect you." She laughed as he head-butted her and lifted the paw, petting him on the head softly.

Flamekit purred when she touched his head, vibrating his whole body with the effort, and pressed his muzzle into her fur to get a good whiff of her scent, only to detect Greyfoot's cum. "What's that other smell?" He asked, wrinkling his nose

She was brought back to reality and smiled. "Oh, Greyfoot just had to put some liquid on my fur. No big deal."

"Oh, ok!" Flamekit smiled ignorantly, his respect for both Firegaze and Greyfoot leading him not to question her. "Want something from the fresh-kill pile?" He asked, setting aside a mouse.

She smirked back at Greyfoot answered the kit, "Sure, would you mind doing me a huge favor and bringing that mouse to the medicine-den for me?"

Flamekit nodded and gripped the mouse, dragging it into the medicine den.

Greyfoot purred at the sight of the five-moon-old Kit and thanked him for the mouse, smirking slyly up at Firegaze when the kit had turned his back.

She licked her lips discreetly and called back, "Thank you, Flamekit." When he was safely out of earshot, she grinned at Greyfoot and said with a seductive tone, "I want to feed my master with that mouse. How about you shove it inside of me and eat it?"

Greyfoot considered the deviant idea for a moment. Finally, he grinned, gesturing with his paw for her to roll onto her back, bending down to take the mouse in his jaws. His mouth watered both at the taste of the prey and anticipation of what was about to happen.

She grunted as she rolled to her side, anticipating his next command spreading her legs apart. "Not too deep please," she whimpered, hoping he had remembered his promise to punish her for stepping out of the den.

"You're already in trouble, and then you try and give me a command? I'd swear you were asking for it." Greyfoot purred, smirking as he knew she was. Grinning, he pushed the mouse deep into her, tail end first.

She wailed for a second before biting on her tongue, silencing herself. The mouse was far thicker than any cock that had ever been put inside her, and the shape of its body almost made her cum at that second. "Greyfoot...eat it, quick..." she begged for real this time, the exertion overwhelming her.

Greyfoot decided to oblige her based on the tone of her voice, quickly doing away with the part of the mouse that hadn't made it all the way in her, his whiskers tickling her inner legs as he gradually are his way inside her. His tongue began to flick out against her walls as well as across the body of the mouse while he ate.

She groaned and wriggled as he ate her out in such a strange way, and she lifted her hind legs to rest them on his shoulders. "Greyfoot that feels so good..." she panted, and reached a forepaw forward to scratch his head, just as he did to her sometimes.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi! I'm making what is almost certainly the final update, although the story never really comes to a fitting conclusion. Please just try to enjoy anyways =D. There are 4 more chapters after this one filled with story so don't stop here! And by the way, though I don't really give a shit and realize this is just a weird ass story on fanfiction, I do like reviews even if they are few and far in between. Have a great day!

* * *

Greyfoot smirked with self-satisfaction, though it wasn't visible to Firegaze as his muzzle had begun to slip inside her by now. He surprisingly loved the combined taste of her walls and the blood of the mouse combined, and continued, nibbling gently at the mouse flesh on occasion, but mostly using his tongue to lap at the flesh of the mouse and her inner walls.

She writhed on the ground. The mouse made it feel as though a cock was stretching her, yet at the same time Greyfoot's tongue stimulated her walls. The sheer pleasure overwhelmed her and she had to put her own paw in her mouth to silence herself.

Grey foot wrapped his forepaws around her hindlegs, holding Firegaze firmly in place while he ate her out, the mouse slowly becoming smaller and smaller as he occasionally took a break to nibble at it.

Being pinned down by her lower end, she could only jerk her head side to side as her release neared. Her tail trembled violently against Greyfoot as it approached.

Greyfoot finished off the mouse within her and plunged his entire muzzle inside to fl the void left by its consumption, his tail lashing behind him while hers tickled his belly.

"Greyfoot!" she screamed now, and came onto his muzzle.

Greyfoot growled when he heard paw steps approaching his den after her yowl, doing his best to clean his muzzle of her cum before the visitor entered and caught them in the act.

"Fucking shit," she hissed, and turned over to hide the mess her rear end had come. She plastered a smile on her face to appear innocent for the visitor.

Greyfoot, thinking quickly, pushed her face down into his nest, hiding her stupid fake smile. As the visitor brushed aside his mossy curtain, he mewed "Come now, Firegaze, that thorn was tiny!"

The visitor was none other than Mystictail, Flamekit's mother, whose swinging hips while she walked and beautiful deep green eyes, combined with her glittering silver pelt, made it seem as if she was trying to seduce everyone she met. Looking around with suspicion, she asked in a musical voice "Is everything alright in here?"

She growled indignantly and thrust her head back up with a serious face now, and turned towards Greyfoot. "Actually, I'd say what was in me was quite large," she stated. She looked at the whore of a she-cat and muttered, "Oh yes, Greyfoot was just having some fun while pulling out my thorn, and he accidentally hurt me. Right Greyfoot?" she looked at him and smirked, letting him get out of this himself.

Mystictail looked to Greyfoot with narrowed eyes, noticing Firegaze's subtle innuendo. "Greyfoot?"

Greyfoot nodded in agreement with Firegaze's lie. "Um, yes, my teeth might've dug into her a little too much."

The silvery she-cat blinked, then turned around with a dramatic flick of her tail. "Humph. Very well then." She, like a majority of the clan, didn't understand why Greyfoot was kept around. She allowed the pair a slight glance at her core as she left.

She snicked after the she-cat loudly so she could hear her clearly, and complimented, "Wow, that's tight!" She looked back to Greyfoot so that if she turned she wouldn't think she had been talking to him, however terribly hidden the lie was.

The she-cat didn't do the rival clan member or the crippled medicine cat any more attention as she left. Greyfoot turned to his mate with his eyes narrowed angrily at first. However, within a few heartbeats he dropped the act and began to snicker uncontrollably, burying his muzzle into her fur to muffle the sound.

She purred at his reaction. "I'm glad you liked that so much. It is my pleasure to serve and please you, master," she purred, licking his head. "It was quite risky of us to do all that in the camp, you dirty cat."

"You suggested the mouse." Greyfoot retorted, licking her cheek once before standing and shaking out his fur. Staring out of his den, he muttered "Stupid broad… Probably had half the clan in one hole or the other."

She grinned. "Sounds like a great cat. I'd like to get the entire clan in...every hole, one way to another." She stuck her tongue out. "Would you like that?"

"As in you taking them all?" Greyfoot pondered the idea for a moment, a smirk drawing across his muzzle when he decided that wouldn't be half bad imagery. Purring, he asked "But what would your master get out of it if he can't fuck you senseless with the rest of them?"

She rolled her eyes, exasperated, and he daringly held her paw out to blop him on the nose with her paw-pad. "Think, stupid. Of course I meant that I would be taken in every hole. And of course you would be there too, watching and taking advantage of me." She found herself being turned on just by the naughty thought.

"I'd be run out of the clan!" Greyfoot protested with a mewl. "I can't just saunter into the middle of your gangbang and start humping you, no matter how much I wanted to." Greyfoot's body betrayed him, however, as his thoughts about that exact scenario aroused him.


	22. Chapter 22

She grunted, just then seeing the hole in her plan. "I mean, if there were three or four toms using me, do you really think the code is at the top of their priorities?" She bent her head forward and licked Greyfoot's chest fur slowly but firmly. "And if worst comes to worst, you'll just have to watch, and then take out all your anger and vengeance on me."

Hmm..." Greyfoot thought for a moment before smirking evilly. "Maybe I will just wait to the end, and then perhaps I'll enlist Mottledfinch's help in dealing with you." He licked the top of her head and purred gently.

She shuttered. "You mean, you'll enlist Mottledfinch to help you 'pleasure' me, not deal with me." She licked her lips, excited at the thought of dirtily being fucked by cats she barely knew in her new clan, and then receiving a whole new punishment afterwards. "Oh, Greyfoot, I have been a very bad she-cat recently." She began to get wet, their conversation making her more and more horny. "Should we do it now?"

"I'm aware, and I'm tempted to make you wait to punish you, you little slut." Greyfoot growled seductively, smirking as he noticed her growing wet at the thought of what they were about to do. "Beg."

She stared at him, shocked he wouldn't indulge her right away. She was used to being pampered to sex whenever she wanted it. "Err...please fuck me?" she stated with a questioning inflection to her voice.

Greyfoot purred, smirking at her. "Close enough." He bowled her over suddenly, holding his twisted paw gingerly over her chest as he lined himself up with her, belly to belly.

"Ahhh," she suddenly was reminded on how to beg. "Grrrrr, put it in me, Greyfoot. Make me feel your barbs and make me bleed." She let out a long mrrow and leaned up, sticking her tongue out to lick at whatever body part what in front of her muzzle, currently Greyfoot's shoulder.

Greyfoot grinned when she leaned up to groom his shoulder, and leaned into her ongoing tongue bath a little. With a gentle smirk after she asked for the rough treatment, the medicine cat pushed himself deep into her tailhole without warning, going balls deep all at once. He decided to allow her a few heartbeats of rest, then began to fuck her mercilessly, his balls slapping against her rump.

She let out a screech of alarm when she was stretched unnaturally. "I-I think we need to go over how to be gentle again..." she stammered out, her face squeezing itself as she took the entire member in her tail-hole. She let out moans mixed perfectly with pain and pleasure, most of the pleasure coming from the sheer idea of being used like this.

"Who needs gentle?" Greyfoot grunted, continuing to push into his mate from above her, his tail curling around her outstretched hindleg. "I know you like this, being used like a slut, my little toy." He gradually began to speed his thrusts, barbs raking her walls. "Can't wait until I share you with every other tom in the clan, huh? And then when both your mates are going to show your cum-covered ass how real warriors fuck."

Her eyes widened at his dirty words, but he felt the curves of her lips lift a tad. "Oh? Is the crippled medicine-cat not showing me how real warriors 'fuck', as you so eloquently put it." The words came out as a mixture of purrs and squeals, her body shaking at each rough penetration.

Greyfoot growled as she challenged his dirty talk, making his thrusts rough and inaccurate like he'd been on their first time together, his member sliding balls deep in one thrust, then barely halfway on the next, and poking her g-spot occasionally on purpose as he kissed Firegaze to shut her up.

She moaned and purred against his lips, grunting as she gasped for air from her nose. She squirmed and her eyes rolled as her mate made pleasure overtake her senses, and she felt herself utterly at his mercy as he pumped against her. Suddenly, she practically screeched "Greyfooott!" as her orgasm came and went faster than she could comprehend.

Greyfoot groaned as he too came faster than expected, emptying his balls into her tailhole. After a few heartbeats he pulled his member out of her ass, ejecting a few streams of his cum across her belly until he finally finished. His injured leg twitched and spasmed involuntarily for some time after he'd actually finished, the medicine cat biting his lip to keep too many sexual noises from emerging from him. There would be no hiding it if a clan cat heard it come from his mouth.

Firegaze lay trembling and weak against the floor, feeling both of their fluids trailing down her fur on her rear, and when she brought her paws to her belly she felt it slap against more of the white liquid. She snickered at him. "Looks like you've needed a release. Pretty desperate, if I do say so myself."

"I'm desperate?" Greyfoot purred, a smirk on his face. "I think that yowl of yours carried all the way back to Lionclan." He stood and stretched, not shy about licking one of her nipples as he passed it. "Mottledfinch is going to do you in public tomorrow, with the rest of the clan to follow." He purred quietly, padding away to arrange this with the warrior, leaving Firegaze coated in his seed and lying in that compromising position in his den.

She let out a gulp, as she could see he wasn't doing one of his bluffs this time. There'd be no escaping all the...excitement...tomorrow. The majority of the clan would never see her in the same light again, and she smirked to herself. This would be a whole new experience to the entire clan. "Don't forget about the apprentices, dear!" she called haughtily behind him as he walked off, then rolling over onto her belly, keeping her tail lifted high as her tailhole was quickly becoming sore. He began licking the remains of their session of her fur.

Greyfoot shook his head when she called after him, hardly able to believe he'd snagged such a promiscuous vixen for himself as a medicine cat. He could hardly wait to watch what would happen the next day. He ducked into the warrior's den and talked in hushed tones with Mottledfinch, the others in the den straining to hear but not getting enough information to possibly predict what would happen in the morning.

Completely on accident, Firegaze unknowingly forgot to wash off a splotch of highly visible whiteness on her cheek, making her previous doings obvious to all who looked at her. Thinking she had thoroughly finished her wash, she blundered into the den to see a bunch of warriors glancing towards her two mates, obviously trying to listen in. But she felt their gazes flicker and stop on her as she circled a mossy nest that had been made for her, and she glanced at Greyfoot and Mottledfinch questioningly.

Greyfoot's heart dropped for an instant as he realized the spot of cum that still remained on her body belonged to him. Thinking quickly, he glanced accusatorially at Mottledfinch.

Mottledfinch turned his head, glaring daggers at Greyfoot until he realized what the medicine cat was trying to pull here. Playing along, the tabby warrior purred for the den to hear. "Left a little something on you to show who you belong to now?" He padded across the den, winding his body around hers convincingly as he rubbed pelts with his mate multiple times. When he came around to her face, he mewed quietly "We might have to start now to make them forget about this."

She let out a tired yawn. "But I'm exhausted. And who cares if they remember?" She could see out of the corner of her eye that at least one tom was getting rather excited by what he had seen, and from the words Mottledfinch had spoken. She lifted her paw and felt them spot of cum, and she let out a loud giggle for everyone to hear, both at the situation and at what she was about to say.

"My, my, I'm not sure who's this is, but..." she brought her paw to her muzzle and gave it a lick. "But I think I can guess." She didn't look at the medicine-cat, but she did smirk knowingly in his direction. She was slowly but truly becoming the official whore of the clan in everyone's eyes.

Greyfoot stretched and hurriedly left the den, hobbling through the exit and back towards his own den on his three good paws. A few other warriors laughed as he left. When the roar finally died down, one, Branchwhisker, smirked up at Firegaze and purred "Guess you got Greyfoot a bit too riled up!

Mottledfinch joined the second wave of laughs as Branchwhisker finished his delivery. The tom then escorted Firegaze to her nest, picking carefully through the scattering of tails before settling comfortably in his own nest. He could hardly wait for the morning.

Firegaze shot Branchwhisker a playful smile. "I guess you're right. I mean, even medicine-cats get horny every once in a while." She stuck her tongue out and let is hang cutely on the side of her muzzle. She gave the tom a wink. "I don't suppose you're getting 'riled' up at all, hmm?"

She cast a glance at Mottledfinch and snorted. "You know, I've been disrupting the clan for awhile now. Perhaps we should find a way to pay them back now..." The sun had set awhile ago, so it was dark, but nearly the entire clan was awake, including the queens and kits. Firegaze felt her tiredness sweeping away into something much more exciting.

Branchwhisker sat back a little bit, startled by her public flirting with her mate standing right next to her. However, he caught on to her after she said something avoit paying the clan back, and smirked knowingly, standing up and deliberately stalking towards her. When he reached her, he nosed his way under Firegaze's tail, getting a good whiff of her scent. Gradually, Froststep, Flamestrike, and Thunderfoot stood as well, encouraging the remaining warriors to get up and join them.

Mottledfinch purred before locking eyes with Branchwhisker in a moment of mutual understanding. Grinning, he grabbed Firegaze's scruff and dragged her, albeit gently, into the clearing. He left her to the other toms while he went to summon the apprentices, as Greyfoot said she had requested.

She squealed, purred, and squirmed as she was dragged to the clearing, a horde of toms following closely behind. "Please," she whimpered, roleplaying, "anything but this! I don't want to be the whole clan's toy!" Her pussy began leaking as everything unfolded, and her scent strengthened, contradicting her words. She glanced back at the group of males, keeping her pitying act up. "P-please don't hurt me, warriors..." she whimpered, and she locked gazes with Branchwhisker, her eyes wide.

Branchwhisker's eyes clouded with lust as she began to act as if she didn't desperately need this, though the wetting of her core proved otherwise. "It's too late now, she-slut." He purred, the tom prepared to share a clanmember's mate with the rest of the warriors, and seemingly the male apprentices as well, as a trio of younger cats joined the throng outside already. After a few heartbeats of thought he mewed "Oakpaw, get on your back under her. I get mouth first, and Ravenstep gets first go at her ass."


	23. Chapter 23

Mottledfinch settled down to watch, saving himself for his round with her and Greyfoot after the toms had gotten their fill of her.

Firegaze shot Mottledfinch a mischievous glance, smiling. Though as toms closely surrounded her, she couldn't stop a trace of real fear and nervousness glaze across her eyes for a few moments. It was too,late to back out now, and she shifted as an apprentice went underneath her, jeering at her when their eyes met. She instinctively lowered her front end, though not all the way, and nervously looked up at Branchwhisker as he claimed her muzzle first. "Does your seed taste good?" she asked him, gulping.

"You're about to find out, Firegaze." Branchwhisker purred loudly, not giving her a meaningful answer as he hauled himself into position, mounting her head. His half-erect member dangled in her face, decent in size, but not comparable to Greyfoot's massive length. Meanwhile, the aforementioned warrior mounted her, rubbing his sheath against her ass fur to arouse himself.

She crouched down further into submission as she was mounted from both ends. Her eyes were glued to the cock waving in front of her face, and she pushed her nervousness away to snicker. "I've seen much bigger," she called up to Branchwhisker, though her air of confidence wavered when she felt a now soft member rubbing on her rear. She rubbed back against him as she thought of how this would look to the clan of spectators.

Branchwhisker chuckled huskily, pushing his member into her face insistently, ready to be serviced by the she-cat beneath. "If you haven't seen Rowanstar, you haven't seen anything yet."

The warrior mounting her rear finally succeeded in arousing himself and pushed into Firegaze's tailhole without any ceremony. Rowanstar, by this point, had emerged from his den to investigate the commotion, and came out to see his warriors on a circle around Firegaze, with some of them mounting her.

She snorted, trying to hold onto what pride she had left. Not seeing Rowanstar watching the whole thing, she said, "I can easily take what that arrogant tom has to offer. His ego is what drives his followers to believe his size." She nuzzled the cock as it demanded her tongue's services. She used her nose to push the member to the side and put her lips against the balls dangling underneath, giving one form pick up the crevice of the sack.

Behind her, she located the mounting warriors own tail hole and brushed her tail tip against it, hoping it aroused him further. She even dared to push it inside to give him a feel of what she was about to experience from his own member. When ge pushed in without stretching or lubricating her at all, she let out a pained wail, her eyes clenching tight. But her core leaked more onto the apprentice below.

Rowanstar heard her words and frowned, now completely sure of what was about to happen to the she-cat. As Mottledfinch said he would, the leader settled down to watch, tail absentmindedly stroking between his hindlegs.

Branchwhisker closed his eyes and huffed softly at her attention to his balls, loving every second of it. the apprentice beneath was more nervous, but gripped her hips and pulled her down onto his more modest cock, groaning at the unfamiliar feeling as his virginity was taken by the clan slut.

She purred against the flesh and covered the balls in thick licks, costing it in warmth and saliva. The sheer idea of being used to make tons cum drove her hunger for the cock, and it wasn't long before she was suckling the balls, her ears perked as she waited for the warrior to order her on what to do next.

She resisted a little as she was pushed down by her hips onto the apprentice, but realized this was probably his first time, and he wouldn't yet be willing to be rough with her. So she let herself fall into his cock and rode him as she was still humped from behind roughly, the pain causing a few tears to drop down her cheeks as she suckled Branchwhisker.

Branchwhisker looked around at the crowd of toms waiting for a piece of the action, then smirked down at Firegaze, who was expertly suckling his balls. "You," he purred, making sure every one of the hungry toms around them could hear, "Are going to kiss your way up to the tip of my cock. Slowly. shen you're done with that you're going to lick me until I cum. No sucking. Understood, slut?". He placed his paw between her ears, petting her head. The apprentice and warrior fucking her other holes groaned and moaned on occasion, but didn't say much. The highly inexperienced apprentice beneath her wasn't rough on purpose, but the sensations she was creating for him caused his claws to dig into her ribs.

Rowanstar's tail was now working his cock furiously, the tom highly aroused by watching the activity as well as anticipating his own turn. He'd make her pay for the comments about his size.

Her eyes widened at the order, but she understood completely what he was doing. Not even a shred of her dignity would remain after all the toms finished with her. Just as Branchwhisker had done, she replied loudly, with a pitiful whimper to her voice to arouse the toms further, "Yes, master." With his balls out of her mouth, she kissed the very base of his cock where it met his sac, and went up as slowly as she could manage. She'd make each kiss last what seemed like forever, but was probably only 30 seconds for each, her tongue pressing against the skin and her lips creating friction against his barbs. By the time she reached the tip, she was shaking from all the pounding she had received behind, and she could feel clawmarks which would probably become permanent scars against her sides. She hesitated as she finished with one last wet kiss, and looked up at Branchwhisker uncertainly, a string of her saliva branching from her lips to his opening.

To make the warrior behind her go faster, Firegaze used her tail to keep stroking his tailhole and balls, wondering if the top would be skilled enough to hold it in until Branchwhisker came. She shuttered as she imagined Greyfoot and Mottledfinch smirking at her ordeal.

Branchwhisker chuckled as the she-cat obediently carried out his orders, purring loudly as she worshipped his cock. Looking down to Firegaze, who was still connected to his cock by a strand of saliva, he smirked and mewed "You know what to do, Whoregaze. Lick." he waited expectantly for her to carry out his orders, still gently rubbing the top of her head as if she was an obedient twoleg dog. Meanwhile, the apprentice lost control first and barely managed to pull out of Firegaze before coating her in the first of many loads of cum she would receive that night. Some roped onto Ravenstep, causing the tom to hiss angrily, and take it out on Firegaze's poor tailhole, fucking her ruthlessly.

From the medicine den, Greyfoot's eyes were just visible between the interwoven bracken, something the horny toms in the clearing probably wouldn't noticd. By this time, the she-cats of the clan had mostly come out to watch as well, including the slutty warrior from earlier, whose core was visibly dripping from watching the scene. Rowanstar continued pleasuring himself, waiting for the first round of toms to finish before making his own move.

She winced when he gave her a new name, but as he petted her head she smiled just a tiny bit and nuzzled into it, closing her for a few moments as it relaxed her. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, and opened her eyes back up to gaze at the cock. "O-okay," she whispered, no longer roleplaying as she leaned forward and licked at the tip, and then reached her tongue out to its full extent to lap away, drawing it mostly on the underside of it, but also down the top and against it's sides. Little lewd lapping noises of her tongue echoed around the clearing, and her ears moved around as he tried to listen what everyone was saying and doing around her.

When Ravenstep began to punish her for getting the apprentice's seed shot onto him, she let out a squeak of pain, though it was nearly as bad before as she was stretching out considerably. She stopped her licking temporarily to look down at the apprentice as he came gave him an affectionate nuzzle of thanks before returning to her duty.

"That's the stuff." Branchwhisker's husky purr came from above as she performed her duties on his member, making it glisten and slick with her saliva. When she focused on listening, she could hear the apprentice purr thankfully at her affectionate touch while he panted, lying motionless in post-orgasmic bliss. Ravenstep, meanwhile, panted and groaned loudly, the tom shutting his eyes tightly as he grew close to climaxing, his balls slapping audibly against her hindquarters wuth every thrust. Meanwhile, every tom who did have a mate was slamming into their respective she-cat as the couples watched Firegaze get fucked.. The toms who were still waiting were quietly discussing which hole they'd take while others masturbated with paws and tails. She really had touched off an orgy.

She gagged a couple times as the overwhelming taste of his cock fell directly on her taste-buds, dictating her senses. His musk poured into her nose, and she was practically breathing in his masculinity as she panted hard during her licking. She asked in between licks, "Are you-" *lick* "going to make me-" *slurp* "swallow it?" She could swear she heard a couple of dark chuckles from others around the clearing as they heard her speak.


	24. Chapter 24

Her ears could pick up the smacking of the toms' balls on her rear from behind, and she could feel it like a light spanking. She couldn't help but to think there had to be at least one tom who would want to do that. Perhaps...she suddenly saw the leader for the first time during the orgy...perhaps him. Or maybe one of her mates. She grunted irritably when the apprentice below her was laying there for too long, and she poked him with a paw, not pausing in her licking. "Get out, it's someone else's turn," she growled, her sentence interrupted by her own licks and slurps.

The young apprentice scrabbled away, wide-eyed, but satisfied. Branchwhisker purred quietly as Firegaze asked her question from beneath him, her mew intrrrupted by the lovely sounds her licking was making against his cock. "Of course, love, you'll get to drink it all down. And maybe you'll get to taste my ass if Ravenstep keeps hogging you.". A few of the toms clustered around her chuckled darkly. When the opening jn Firegaze's core appeared, Rowanstar began to pad towards the crowd, eyes intent as they fixed on Firegaze's.

She swallowed as she licked, hearing Branchwhisker's meaning clearly. It was an honor for her to be able to swallow and taste his essence, both of his cock and his tailhole. "Thank you, Branchwhisker," she murmured, eyes going soft as she began licking faster and faster, pushing the member up with her tongue and letting it slap down against her nose and muzzle as it traveled back down. "Have you..." she gulped, "cleaned it recently?"

She asked the question right before her eyes caught the moving pelt and her eyes flitted right to Rowanstar's eyes and Branchwhisker's cock slapped her muzzle again. She let out a fearful whimper as he approached, his member clearly swaying.

Ravenstep let out a loud yowl as he pulled out of Firegaze's ass and sprayed his cum across Firegaze's back, giving the she-cat her second of many loads of cum she'd recieve that night. Groaning, he dismounted her, only to have Rockclaw pad up to her, smirking at the sight of her beaten tailhole before slipping under her. "Ready tonhave a real dick in your pussy, slut?" This particular warrior had been one of those that didn't hold her in particularly high regard, and of course this only influenced it.

Rowanstar padded around Firegaze in a slow circle, his eyes hungry as he regarded her predicament, allowing her as much sight of his member as she wanted. "I hear somebody didn't believe in the rumors about my size. Hope you're ready to find out for yourself how wrong you were." The traces of the honorable warrior who had given her asylum despite murdering his deputy were gone now, replaced by raging lust.

Branchwhisker purred loudly when she thanked him for treating her as nothing but a common slave. Chuckling, he mewed "Rowanstar, she likes cock and ass. I say you stick it in her, then make her suck it off." Rowanstar's eyes glinted as his head whipped around towards the warrior, as f he were about to be clawed. However, a grin drew across the leader's face. "I like that a lot, Branchwhisker."

Firegaze stopped in her licking to arch her head back and groan as she felt splatters of cum arch through the air and land on her fur, painting her white. The sharp scent of cum, toms, and musk make her tongue loll out even She was well aware that he only wanted to use her, and it turned her on greatly. "I'm ready for you cock, Rockclaw," she groaned as she returned to her licking of Branchwhisker.

Her ears flicked nervously as the leader spoke, and she barely registered what had happened in her own lust filled mind. That means he had heard her insult him. She could tell his cock was indeed enormous, outdoing all, or in the least almost all, of the toms in the clan. When Branchwhisker gave his recommendation, she whimpered and stopped her licking to nuzzled her cheek against the dick she was licking, and went lower to hide her face in it, as though trying to hide from the vengeful leader.

Branchwhisker didn't warn the black-pelted she-cat when he finally came, instead slamming her muzzle down around his length until he poked the back of her throat. "There you go, swallow it all..." He had clearly been pent up, his legs shaking and his breaths short and ragged as rope after rope shot straight down her throat.

Rockclaw purred quietly, pushing into her core from below. Unlike the apprentice, he was not timid with his thrusts, roughly pounding into her while his tail teased her rear. Rowanstar brushed his furry appendage away with his own as he mounted Firegaze, rubbing his cock against her assfur and between her legs as he teased her, giving her a better idea of the full size of the dick she was about to take in her tailhole, and most likely the other two holes as well.

She let out a muffled yowl of surprise when she was thrust down to take his load, and she gagged violently for the first few seconds as the cock intruded on her throat, blocking her airway. She relaxed her jaw and throat muscles and let the seed stream down, but the sheer amount was too much for her to gurgle in time. First, small blotches of white appeared at the corners of her mouth, then grew into steady flowing streams, marking her muzzle. She certainly hadn't swallowed every drop, but she got most of it, and felt it settling in her belly warmly.

She grunted around the member deep in her muzzle when she began getting a rough pounding up her pussy, but she braced herself and managed to take it without issue. But she shuddered when her leader's cock pressed against her, it's strength flowing off in waves against her being, and she felt her eyes go wide with worry, and soon terror. She looked up helplessly at Branchwhisker as his cum was sliding down her throat and muzzle, silently pleading for help and mercy.

Branchwhisker chuckled as Firegaze looked up at him, terror and cum across her face. "You can't possibly think I'm going to help you after you started all of this." He purred softly, smirking down at her superiorly. Turning to the crowd, he barked out the command of "Mountainpaw, come join us." The oldest of the apprentices, Mountainpaw was just about warrior-sized anyways.

"Yes, Branchwhisker?" The apprentice asked, glancing at his mentor before turning to give Firegaze a pitying glance.

"Help me teach her a lesson." Came the warrior's simple reply. Turning around, Branchwhisker stuck his tailhole in her face, tail raised out of her way.

Mountainpaw again looked at her apologetically, not wanting to be in Firegaze's position at all. "Paw me off?" He suggested with a smirk, her forepaws the only part of her body left that wasn't currently being used to pleasure a tom.

Rowanstar gripped her scruff tightly and pushed himself into her tailhole, his size necessitating a slow first thrust, the tom gradually working his length inside her.

Rockclaw purred and moaned quietly as he began to thrust hard and fast, fucking Firegaze mercilessly even as there was another cock in her, one in her face, and another tom's ass demanding her attention.

Firegaze let out a groan as all the events unfolded before her, and her view changed from Branchwhisker's excited member to his ass, and she let out a gulp, glancing at the newcomer apprentice as he looked at her and spoke. Staring at him, she leaned forward and kissed the puckered hole with just her lips not wanting to go any further than that into the strong-scented tail-hole.


	25. Chapter 25

She put her forepaws out, but was unable to reach the apprentice's cock, so she placed her forepaws on his, pawing at his fur to try to tell him to give his cock to her.

Her forepaws relaxed and her lips brushing over a tom's ass, she stiffened when Rowanstar's massive erection took it's place in her own ass, and she let out a yelp. "Row-Rowanstar, I-it's too big! It's too big!" She cried the words out, closing her eyes tightly as her humiliation dragged on, yet pleasure from being fucked from below was turning her on more and more.

"Shut up and eat his ass." Rowanstar growled, a snicker escaping his maw as he used his paw to push her head forward, forcing her muzzle inside of Branchwhisker. Meanwhile, the lust-crazed tom began to hump Firegaze, making sure he was as rough as possible, that she felt his barbs scrape against her walls as his massive cock ravaged her tailhole.

Branchwhisker's breath hitched when she was pushed inside of him by Rowanstar, letting out a soft purr. "Lick. And don't you dare pull away." He growled the command, to the amusement of the crowd of toms who watched as her face was buried in his rump fur by their leader.

Mountainpaw got her message and positioned himself between her forepaws, watching with eager eyes as he waited for her to pleasure him.

Rockclaw let out a series of grunts and groans as he continued to make her bounce on his dick, grinning as he felt his member and Rowanstar's push against one another through her insides.

She squealed, purred, and cried all at the same time as she was forced to eat a male's asshole, the masculine scent of musk, sex, and his dirty tailhole draining all other scents and tastes, and she felt herself consuming the very essence of the male. She timidly stuck her tongue out before they yelled at her to do so, and just held it there, his walls tightly folding her tongue to it's own will.

She squeezed her eyes as she was stretched, but what was worse was the barbs scraping the wrong way, and her body squeezed tighter to try to push him out, while all it was was make it more painful. Yet she felt her pussy explode back onto the tom, her release dragging out for longer than usual, but it hardly slowed her down or made her any more relaxed.

Firegaze stretched her paws out mindlessly as all took place, grabbing the apprentice's member and squeezing it, though her claw-tips unsheathed at times and poked the sensitive skin roughly as she rubbed, or more bounced up and down from her fucking, making her paw rub the apprentice's cock. Her ears burned more and more as she realized every cat in the clan was watching. Even the kits would know it wasn't right to have a muzzle shoved into someone else's tailhole.

Deeply satisfied that he'd made her cum, Rockclaw pulled out of her core while on the brink of orgasm, waiting to pleasure himself further. He padded around to one of her flanks, which was thus far clean, and then pumped himself with his tail until he yowled and dirtied her fur with his seed. Two warriors in the crowd blew their loads as well, launching cum across her left side from neck to tail.

Branchwhisker purred deeply as she busily lapped away at his ass, loving every second of this while she still had her muzzle shoved inside him. "Well done, slut. Don't stop."

Rowanstar grunted softly, rhythmically, above Firegaze as he humped the helpless she-cat's rear. "While I have the clan here, Ugh- Mottledfinch is our new- fuck- deputy." He rammed into her harder, as if embarrassed that she was pleasuring him enough to interrupt his sentence. "Like that, what was it- Whoregaze?" He sneered the first part of her humiliating pet name, grinning as he continued to fuck her ass roughly with his massive cock. He snickered as he knew she couldn't give a real answer buried so far in Branchwhisker's ass. "Huh? Answer me." He demanded, very intent on punishing her if he didn't get an answer.

Meanwhile, Mountainpaw egged his best friend, Larkpaw, to the opening in Firegaze's core, the apprentice growling softly when her claws dug into him. "Stop that right now, Firegaze." He growled, a little inexperienced with dirty talk.

Larkpaw hesitantly slipped beneath Firegaze, taking a moment to taste some of her cum, his tongue lapping greedily inside her pussy.

* * *

End of story, most likely! If you'd perhaps like to see me actually write lemon one-shot stories or anything like that please review it! Or just review anything. Even if it's criticism, I can take it. Have a good day and life!


End file.
